Slip Up
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: 16 year old Katie is pregnant with Carlos's child. James and Logan are chill, Carlos is the best boyfriend/father-to-be in the world, and Kendall's P.Oed. and how does everyone else feel about this? Carlos x Katie. LJ Kinkmeme prompt filled!
1. Slip Up

**Slip Up**

* * *

**_Okay, so my best friend Reagan spotted this on The BTR Kink Meme, and she wanted me to write it. The idea intrigued me, so she emailed me the prompta couple days ago (2 weeks or so ago, whenever it first got posted) and I just wrote it..but I don't know how to let the person know I wrote it, so….yeah, can one of you lovely reviewers who have an LJ Account let the Kink Meme-ers know? Thanks. and if you're a kink meme-er but no account here or simply don't have an account, anoyoumous reveiws are accepted again, flames will be used to burn homophobes alive...xd._**

_Prompt: Katie accidentally lets it slip to Kendall that she's pregnant, at the young age of 16. For some reason Kendall realizes that only one of the other members of BTR could have done it, so he has a little talk with them. ._

_No sex. Just a protective big brother. And whoever the author decides did it has to get hit a bit, maybe even beat up_

_**Pairings: Carlie (Carlos x Katie) James x Camille mentioned, a feeble attempt at Kogan for now, may progress if you all want more.**_

_**Rating: T for teen pregnancy, (kind of) pedophilia (lol, Carlos the pedofile...that sounds wrong, and he's really, not-it's explained in the story), violence and innuendo (Professor Hard on, LMAO, Thank you Reagan)**_

_**Warning: Pregnant!Katie, Bitchy!Kendall, Confused!James and Carlos will cry at some point...**_

_**Ages: Katie, 16 Carlos 19 (I adjusted, I'll explain in unomomento) Kendall and Logan and Camille, 20, James, 21**_

_**Explanation: Carlos should be 20, Kendall, Logan and Camille should be 21 and James should be 22. However, in the state of California, according to my research, if you are over the age of 16, you can have sex with anyone from the ages of 16-19 and it isn't statuory rape. If you are 17, it's 16-20...3 years older or less, or they get in trouble...so Carlos is 19 instead of 20. He'll turn 20 if you want more.**_

* * *

Kendall stopped at his sister's doorway. "Hey, ready to-Katie, are you okay?" he asked, noting his sister leaning over the toilet in her bathroom, panting and trembling. "You're sick" he stated, watching his 16 year old sister heave. The 20 year old stepped forward, rubbing her back as she puked. "Flu, like Gustavo had the last week of the tour?" he shuddered at the mess _that_ had been.

"No. Bad Shrimp" Katie said shakily, standing up and whipping her mouth. "I'm fine, glad _that's _out of the system" she said with a smile.

Kendall shook his head. "I know you've been waiting for our once monthly brother/sister Disneyland trip for 3 months now because we were on tour, but we'll go tomorrow" he said, grabbing her arm and guiding her to her bed.

"Kendall, I'm fine, I swear" The 16 year old protested. "I let James cook me dinner last night. That won't happen again" she said dryly. Kendall smiled, but shook his head again.

"No, Katie. Bed. You threw up. You can't go to Disneyland vomiting, what if you get sick on Dumbo or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. As he gently shoved his sister onto her bed, she reached up and smacked him in the head angrily. "Ow!"

"Kendall, I'm fine!" Katie insisted. "Fit as a Fiddle!"

Kendall shook his head again. "No, Katherine. You need to rest. I'll go get a bucket and some soda and be back" he said.

"Kendall, I'm fine, dammit!" Katie shouted.

"Language, young lady" Kendall said. "You're not fine, you're not fine when you just finished giving sacrifices to the Porcelain Gods" he barked. "Bed, Katie. Now."

"Where does it look like I am? The moon?" Katie shot back. Kendall folded his arms.

"Katie, no argueing, bed, rest."

"Kendall, I swear, I'm fine"

"Katie, I swear, you're not"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Katie shouted, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Kendal's heart stopped for at least 3 beats. "What" he asked softly.

"I'm pregnant" Katie repeated, eyes wide. Kendall closed the gap between them and sat down on her bed. "I've been pregnant. 3 months." Katie repeated. "I've known for a month, since we got back from the tour." She said softly.

"Does-Does Mom know?" Kendall asked, blinking.

Katie nodded. "She does. She took me to the doctor because I was sick so much and I hadn't- bled- in a while. I'm 3 months pregnant tomorrow."

"You know the date of conception?" Kendall felt like Logan, asking that question.

"I've only done it one time, so yes, I do" Katie said, nodding sullenly.

"Who's the father?" Kendall asked.

Katie shook her head, tears welling up. "I can't tell you, I don't want him to know yet." She said. Kendall wrapped his arms around his sister, rocking her gently back and forth. "I love him, Kendall. I wouldn't sleep with someone who I didn't love."

Kendall sighed. "I know." He whispered. "Shhh, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine." He whispered. "If you're not ready, you can give it up for adoption." He added.

Katie looked up at him. "No. There are so many kids already in foster homes and orphanages-Kids like Logan- and I don't want my baby to be like that. It would break my heart if I had to go the rest of my life knowing that another woman rocked my child to sleep or when my baby was sick and calling for it's mother, I wasn't the mother who came." She said softly. "I'm ready, and I have you and Mom and the guys for help" she said. "Kendall, I'm not like most 16 year old girls."

Kendall pulled her to his chest. "Don't I know it"

* * *

"A terrible thought has occurred to me" Kendall told his mom.

'and what's that?" the red hed asked her 20 year old son, as she arranged Carlos and James's lunches on paper plates. Kendall stabbed at his salad a little bit, glancing across the room at his three best friends. Logan was sitting on the shorter side of the sectional, a sandwhich balanced precariously on a plate on the couch next to him, his legs stretched along it. He had a throw over his hips and a book in his hand. Kendall smiled, sometimes, Logan was so adorable.

Carlos and James were playing Kinect in front of the TV, laughing and moving around. Typical them.

Kendall sighed. "We were on tour when she got pregnant" he indicated his sister, who was sleeping on the couch, her head nearly in Logan's plate.

"So?" his mom asked, putting a pudding cup on Carlos's plate. James was on a "strict no pudding diet" because he "had to stay sexy for Camille". Instead, James got an apple and fruit cup and a cheerful smile from Mama Knight as she handed him his plate. Kendall figured the smile from his mom was sweet enough for James, who seemed to not even miss the sweets.

"So, we're on a tour where the only men on tour are Gustavo, Freight Train, a couple of roadies who have nothing to do with us, and the four of us. I know I didn't get Katie pregnant, Gustavo's engaged to Kelly, Freight Trains married and as previously said, the roadies don't associate with us, especially not Katie. That leaves James, Logan and Carlos as possible fathers." Kendall said, clenching his fists. "One of my "so called best friends" had sex with my little sister, didn't use a condom or any kind of protection, and got her pregnant. Frankly, that pisses me off"

His mom sighed. "I know, honey. Which one are you thinking it is?"

"Logan or James, to be honest. Carlos is kind of-he didn't know what a hard on or jerking off was until a year ago." Kendall sighed, smiling slightly at the memory. James had complained of a major hard on and needing to go jerk off and Carlos had proceeded to walk around, confused, until finally asking Kendall what a hard on and jerking off was. "

" but I have a hard time believing it's Logan, though, because he always calls Katie his little sister and she calls him her brother. And I can hardly believe it's James because he's so devoted to Camille. But I'd believe its him faster, because he still insists Katie has a crush on him and I know for a fact she does think he's attractive" Kendall sighed. "I'm going to kill one of my best friends" he put his head on the table.

His mom smiled "Please don't do that. Katie's not squealing, but she's really, really in love with whoever it was. If you do anything to hurt him, it will only stress her out and cause her problems." She advised, putting James and Carlos's lunches on the table before walking over to the couch and gently shaking Katie awake.

Katie sat up, hand over her stomach, and shook her head to get the fog out of it. Carlos and James watched her with concern. They didn't know she was pregnant yet. Logan was the only one of the three that knew, because apparently, she had asked him to help her get a pregnancy test. Logan didn't even look her way, knowing what was wrong and that she was fine. She had also told Logan, according to his mom, in case something went wrong, because he'd know what to do.

Katie came over to Kendall and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good"

"How was the doctors appointment"

"Good, but I'm getting sick of being told not to have oral sex because it can damage the baby. I tell her everytime that I'm not going to, and she tells me everytime that it will cause air bubbles or something. I'm just ignoring her now, because I know! But today, she asked me if I had a cat, I said no, she told me not to change it's litter box because I could get some toxic poisoning thing."

Kendall laughed. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll stop pretending to change the imaginary litter box of my non-existent cat" she giggled. "I thought the nurse was gonna fall over, he was laughing so hard"

Kendall laughed. "Your doctor seems kind of stupid" he grinned.

"She's the worst. I'm going to get a new one, because when she told me I'm too young to be having sex other than-"

"Okay, I don't want to know." Kendall said softly. "What are you doing the rest of the day?" he asked with a smile.

"Camille and I are going shopping" Katie said, glancing at her watch.

"Oh, when?" he asked.

"About 20 minutes" Katie said as her mom put a salad in front of her. "Thanks Mom"

"You're welcome, baby" she said.

Katie leaned over to Kendall "Pun intended" she whispered. Kendall laughed.

He glanced back over at all three of his friends. Did one of them have suspcicions he was about to be a father? Was one of them really that selfish, that he'd do something for his own pleasure without thinking about Katie or the band.

And then, Kendall's eyes landed on the tall brunette at the dining room table, the man was who thoughtfully gnawing on a dinosaur chicken nugget, staring off into space. The one who had spent two hours in the bathroom this morning- and that was just to moisturize. The only one of them who had a steady partner. The one who had basically stolen said partner from Logan. Yes, one of them **_was _**that selfish.

**_James Evan Diamond, you are not just the face- you're the _dead_ face._**

* * *

Kendall walked into the living room about an hour and half after Katie and Camille left to shop. It nearly killed him to know that Camille would probably soon hate Katie's guts. James had seduced his little sister, and cheated on Camille. The man was crazy.

"Hey, James, can I talk to you?" Kendall asked, sitting down on the couch next to James, who was staring into his relfection in a hand held mirror. "Buddy?" punch "Pal" punch "Amigo" punch "Friend"

"Kendall, we get any friendlier, and my arm is gonna fall off" James said, scooting away from Kendall slightly. "What's up?"

"I know what you did, James, and it's not okay. What did you do to make her do that?" Kendall asked angrily.

"Kendall, I have no clue what you're-"

"You cheated on Camille and slept with Katie. She's pregnant, James. She's going to have your baby" Kendall growled. "You got my 16 year old sister pregnant! You're 21, James. I could have you arrested and charged with statutory rape"

"Kendall, I've only ever jerked off, you've got the wrong guy. Is she telling people I got her pregnant?" James asked, scratching his head. "Wait, she's PREGNANT?"

"Yes. And No she is not saying who the father is at all. but it had to be you. **_You're_** the only one _selfish _enough to do that, James."

"Kendall, I swear, I have never even thought about Katie like that. She's- she's my little sister, dude. I've fed her, held her when she was sick, scared the daylights out of guys who dated her. I'd never even consider sleeping with her. Besides, she's **_16."_**

Kendall glanced around, and then stopped noticing Carlos frozen in the door way, a terrified look on his face. "What. Did. You. **_Do" _**Kendall spat dangerously, launching himself over the back of the couch. Carlos stood frozen in his spot, hand over his mouth, not even blinking until Kendall slammed him into the wall as hard as he could. "You didn't, Carlos." Kendall shook his head angrily. "Carlos, you were the only one I thought wouldn't be so **_disgusting_** as to do such a thing. Why the hell would you do that?" Kendall barked at him, pinning the Latino 19 year old to the wall.

Carlos reached his hands up, grabbing Kendall's forearms. "It- it was at Logan's birthday. Katie and I were up in my room, I was helping her curl her hair, and she-she told me she loved me. I love her, too. We-she never meant to take it that far. I didn't either. We – I just- we both got swept up in the moment. We just- we woke up a few hours later and we swore it couldn't happen again, we – we couldn't be together, not until she was 18. I love her, Kendall, and I told her I wouldn't date anyone until she was 18. I-I meant it"

Kendall growled. "How dare you." He barked at Carlos, shoving the Latino against the wall. James and Logan stood off to the side, watching with bated breath. "How the dare you touch my sister like that. How dare you steal her virginity. **How. Dare. YOU"**

Carlos shook his head. "Kendall, I'm sorry. Stop, please" brown eyes collided with green, begging Kendall to release their owner. Kendall shook his head.

"Katie's a baby, Carlos, she's a fucking baby. And you stole her innocence. How could you?" Kendall raised his fist back and then slammed it forward, his knuckles colliding with Carlos's cheek. "I'll kill you, Carlos." he growled.

James stepped forward, pushing his way between Carlos and Kendall. "Katie is no baby" he said softly. "She knows what she wants and she wants Carlos. She was since she was 12, Kendall. 4 years. She's not stupid"

"I'll kill you when I clean up the mess from Carlos if you don't get out of my way and let me handle this." Kendal said angrily. James gave Carlos a apologetic look and stepped out of the way, watching as Kendall's fist collided with Carlos's stomach. "I want you out, Carlos. Go find somewhere else to live. I can't trust you around my sister any more. I think, you should just go home, back to Minnesota and forget about all of us"

Logan protested at this. "Kendall, calm down. Carlos made a mistake, but he didn't rape Katie. Katie was a willing participant. She's above the age of consent and it's only 3 years between her and Carlos. That's legal, Kendall. Any person under the age of 18 above the age of 16 can have sex with someone 3 years older then them or less. 19 and 16 is 3. No laws were broken, Katie's safe, please stop this nonsense" Logan pleaded.

Kendall kicked at Carlos, who whimpered in pain. "You're an ass, Carlos. Getting 16 year old girls pregnant. How very fucking rockstar of you. You disgust me" he whispered, raising his fist back and punching Carlos squared in the nose.

Carlos whimpered. "Kendall, please. Stop." He sobbed as blood began pouring out.

Kendall pushed Carlos aside. "I'm done with you, but if you ever even look at Katie again, I'll bash your head in" he growled, stalking off as Carlos crumpled to the ground.

Logan sank down on the ground next to the bleeding Carlos. "James, go talk some sense into Kendall." He commanded, running his fingers up Carlos's nose. "Broken"

James began moving in Kendall's footsteps, rolling his eyes. "and James?" Logan said, looking over at the tall brunette.

"Yeah?"

"Break Kendall's nose while you're at it" Logan said angrily.

* * *

Katie came home several hours later to find a shaking Carlos sitting on the couch, icing his face, while Logan made dinner and James watched. "Carlos, what happened?" she asked, rushing over to him and touching his arm.

James cleared his throat. "He's not going to talk to you." James said softly.

"What? Why?" Katie glanced around.

"Well, uh-" Logan looked over at the bedroom door.

"Kendall figured out it had to be one of us" James said. "And he ruled Logan out, so he thought it was me. He was reaming me out, until he saw Carlos's face. And then he beat Carlos up and told him to stay away from you."

Katie stood up abruptly. "I'll kill Kendall!" she shouted.

Logan rushed over. "No, sweetie, let's go sit down on the couch, under a blanket, watch some tv" he said soothingly. "No need to get over excited. Kendall's in our room icing his nose, James broke it for you."

Katie shook her head. "But-that ass! He can't say who I talk to!"

Logan nodded. "Of course. Which is why we're gonna let this go and you and Carlos can be happy together with your baby" Logan said softly, rubbing her shoulder.

Katie sat down next to Carlos. "I should have told you" she said softly.

Carlos looked at her and pulled the ice away, glaring. "Yeah, you really should have." He said, sounding hurt. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want Kendall to get mad. I was going to tell you tonight" Katie said softly, biting her lip. "I didn't know how"

Carlos sighed. "What hurts more is, if I hadn't happened to have to go to the bathroom at that moment, I would have been the last to know. James would have known before I did."

"Kendall wasn't supposed to say anything. He only found out because I got mad at him and told him. Logan was the first to know, he got me my pregnancy test"

Logan nodded. "and I'm the only one who knew you were the father before today, she came to me crying and told me after she took the test. Mr. Knight doesn't know yet, if that's any consolation"

Katie nodded. "I'm sorry, Carlos. You should have been the first to know when I suspected it" she said sadly.

Carlos turned to her. "But you're sure its mine" he asked.

"Unless this is Immaculate Conception or something, yes" Katie smiled. "It's definitely yours. Want to know the first sign?" she said, leaning in conspiringly.

"What?"

"I'm craving corndogs" Katie laughed.

"But you don't eat meat except fish and sometimes chicken or turkey"

"I know, right? Will you go make me a corndog?" she asked, smiling, knowing he'd feel better helping.

He stood up, grinning widely. "Of course I will!" He said, marching off into the kitchen. Logan laughed as he passed.

A while later, Carlos returned, corndogs in hand. "One for you, one for me" he said with a smile, handing one of them to her. She accepted it, smiling her appreciation and took a bite. "And if you ever, say, want crème puffs or cupcakes or bonbons in the middle of night, wake me up. I'm there"

"What if I want broccoli?" Katie asked with a smile.

Carlos leaned back on the couch. "I'd ask Logan, he makes good steamed broccoli. I'd try though"

Katie laughed and leaned back as well, into his arm. "I love you, Carlos" she laughed. He wrapped his arm around her, taking a bite of his own corndog.

Suddenly, an angry Kendall was standing in the middle of the living room, infront of them, jumping up and down and shouting gibberish and pointing at Carlos. Carlos and Katie exchanged glances and giggled as Kendall stomped his foot.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Kendall finally shouted, gaining a shadow of composure.

Katie stood up and raised her fist. "Really wanna piss off your hormonal pregnant sister?" she asked dangerously. Kendall sat down on the couch.

"No, Katie." He said softly.

Katie folded hers across her chest and nodded. "That's what I thought" she said, sitting back down and cuddling back into Carlos again. He smiled and put his head on hers, his hand somehow ending up and her slightly rounded stomach.

"I can't feel it kicking" Carlos said, sounding worried.

Logan nodded. "She'll be able to feel it in the next four weeks, but you might have to wait a couple more months before you can feel it" Logan informed him.

"Why does she get to feel it first" Carlos complained.

"Because she's the one who has to have it inside of her and gets to go into labor" Logan said. "She gets to have some fun"

Katie nodded. "Allthough, cuddling with you on the couch is pretty fun" she said softly. Kendall stood up.

"I still don't like this!" he mumbled, walking out.

James smiled. "Well, I think it's great. And when Logan and Kendall get married, we'll all be connected" he said with a laugh.

"What? How are you connected to us?"

"Logan and I are cousins, Katie. How'd you forget that?" James asked.

Katie shrugged and put her head on Carlos's shoulder. "I'm pregnant, cut me some slack"

"Wait, Logan and Kendall are gonna get married?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged. "I wouldn't be opposed to that" he admitted. "Kendall's hot"

Katie gagged and Carlos glared at Logan. "Thank you, Professor Hard-On" Carlos said. Katie and James burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're just happy you finally know what that is" Logan said, walking back into the kitchen.

"You bet I am"

* * *

A/N: Is it weird if I'm in love with my own story? Cause I totally am!

Does anybody want more, maybe the next 6 months as Katie gets big, Carlos becomes the panicky expectant father, Logan and Kendall fall for each other and what about Jamille? And where does Mrs. Knight fit into all thi? Hmmm. Hmmmm? Lemme know if you want more, I'll be wrapping up How Did I Get Here and TIBTO soon (sobs) and it's looking like I WONT be doing Home because somebody plagarised it according to Reagan-or stole the idea, more like, since I haven't started it...I'll deal with what I'm going to do for that later...in like, 20 minutes after my shower. K, thanks!..


	2. Telling the Parents

Chapter 2: Telling The Parents

* * *

2 weeks after Kendall and Carlos's confrontation about Katie, Kendall still wasn't on very good terms with his future niece or nephew's father. Carlos had tried to get Kendall to open up to him, talk to him again, but Kendall simply refused to look at Carlos half the time. Carlos had learned to simply ignore Kendall's attitude and focus on Katie, who seemed to be more than a little stressed out about how Kendall was treating Carlos.

Logan and James were playing the role that Kendall should have been playing, that of excited uncles. James had solemnly promised to be "Uncle Jesse" in reference to Full House, a show that James and Katie had taken to watching when reruns were on. When James had announced this, Carlos had asked James what that even meant, and James had said he was going to be the cool uncle, while Logan and Kendall could be the dorky uncle and the scary uncle. This statement had earned a glare from both Logan and Kendall, the only real sign Kendall had even shown of anticipating having a niece or nephew.

Carlos and Katie had yet to call her dad or his parents, slightly fearing the worse from Kyle Knight and no better from Juan and Maria Garcia, nor had they told Gustavo or Kelly or Griffin. Katie guessed Kelly would be thrilled beyond belief, since she was Kelly and all, and she guessed Gustavo would come around, but she was kind of not wanting to be the one who told Griffin that the youngest member of his huge money maker band had gotten a 16 year old girl pregnant. James had said he would tell him if no one else would, but Logan had reminded them that Gustavo would probably be the one who had to tell.

Unfortunately for Carlos and Katie, the gig was up, because Kendall had called his dad, knowing that Katie had not told him, and invited him to come spend a few days. When his dad had accepted, Kendall had called the Garcia's and told them that Carlos missed them _so_ much and they should come visit him. So, in less than 3 hours, Carlos and Katie would have to break the news to their parents that no parent ever really wanted to hear their 16 year old daughter or 19 year old son tell them.

Katie put her head on Carlos's shoulder as he flipped through channels in his and Logan's TV. Somehow, and Katie wasn't quite sure how, Carlos and Logan had gotten a flat screen TV and a couch in their room. James and Kendall had complained about this, but had been unwilling to give up their double beds for a couch in their room. The only reason it could fit was because Carlos and Logan had bunkbeds, something Logan thought was juvenile for a 20 and 19 year old to have, but Carlos said it was awesome.

Carlos looked down at her "I really don't want to be anywhere near your dad when we have to tell him"

"We're telling him at dinner, I'll make sure to put myself, and Kendall between you and him. He wouldn't attack with us between him" Katie offered, smiling up at him. "Your mom is going to start crying and freaking out, but what's your dad going to do?"

"He's so unpredictable that I'm not sure I even want to know" Carlos sighed. Katie sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"Bathroom, and then I'm going to go get ready" Katie said. She wasn't quite showing yet, her doctor had told her that she wouldn't show much for a while, but a tighter t-shirt, like the one she was wearing, did reveal the smallest bump. She was only 13 weeks along, however, and Logan and her doctor had told her that she wouldn't really show for at least 7 more weeks. She had laughed at Carlos, because he had announced that he couldn't wait.

"But we have three hours" Carlos protested.

"I'm going to get in the shower before James does" Katie informed him. Carlos rolled his eyes and nodded. "You should probably be standing outside the door, ready to get in there when I get out" she added. Carlos nodded and stood up to follow her, knowing James's habit of spending an hour and a half in the bathroom. Katie had learned to keep all her hair and makeup items in her bedroom, so she didn't have to hammer on the door for him to get out for an hour. Kendall, Logan and Carlos didn't take nearly as much time, so they didn't have as many issues with James and his beauty regime. "Gosh, I'm going to go find Logan's stash of pickles" she added.

Carlos grinned "but you hate pickles" he grinned. It was no secret that Katie hated picked about as much as Logan loved them.

Katie shrugged "Cravings, Carlos" she reminded him as they walked out into the living area. James and Kendall were playing on the wii, while Logan was sitting at the counter, full dressed and showing Camille's little brother how to do something with math. Katie had forgotten that Logan tutored Cameron. She glanced around the apartment and grinned when she saw Camille helping her mom do these dishes. "You can shower first, I'm going to go see about those pickles" she said. He laughed and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head before heading in the direction of the shower.

Katie followed him into the kitchen, tapping Camille on the shoulder as she walked past. Camille put the dish she was cleaning down and threw her arms around Katie in a hug. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked as she stepped away.

"Good, except I have to pee and I just told Carlos to go take a shower, and Mom; do you know where the pickles are?"

Logan looked up. "They're on the bottom shelf of the fridge." He said. "Is this another one of your cravings, you wanted tofu yesterday. Tofu…who even likes tofu?"

Her mom laughed "Logan, tofu could very well be her body wanting more calcium, which you told us yesterday" she reminded him.

Katie shrugged "Thanks. And yeah, I don't even like pickles" she said, wrinkling her nose.

Logan laughed "Well, then." He said.

Katie rolled her eyes at him and turned around in time to find Camille standing behind her with a jar of pickles in her hand. "Oh, hey, thanks" she said with a laugh, taking them. "Hopefully, this will hold me over if dad has a heart attack at dinner or something" she joked.

Kendall looked up "He's going to kill Carlos" Kendall said gleefully. James reached over and slapped Kendall upside the head. "Ow!"

"Behave yourself, Kendall" James scolded. "He'll be fine, Katie" James told her "Your dad will be thrilled to have a grandkid"

"He's still going to kill Carlos" Kendall smirked. "I know my dad, and he's going to cut Carlos's dick off" Kendall grinned.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Kendall, your dad won't do that"

"Yeah, he will"

Katie set the pickle jar down on the counter and rolled her eyes "Kendall, shut up." She said, sitting down on the stool next to Logan and offering him one of the pickles. He took it from her as Cameron reached across the counter and grabbed the jar, helping himself.

Katie watched as Kendall stuck his tongue out at her and then fell backwards as James tackled him. She loved her brothers, how they put each other into place, and Carlos along with them. Even though she wasn't related in anyway to the man sitting next to her, or the man currently pinning her real brother to the ground, she loved them-sometimes, more than she loved Kendall.

* * *

"So, Katherine, what are you thinking about getting?" Kyle asked his daughter. Katie skimmed over the menu and looked up at her dad.

"I'm thinking about getting the White Snapper" Katie said, glancing up at Carlos and Logan both let out gasps. "What?" she asked.

Carlos stood up "Katie, can I talk to you, in the corner?" he said softly.

Katie raised an eyebrow, but stood up and followed him. "What, Carlos?"

"White Snapper is on the lists of foods you can't eat" Carlos informed her "Something about the mercury level causing brain damage" he informed her. She looked at him, curious, but he shrugged. "I read it on line. You also aren't supposed to have deli meats unless you heat them until their steaming and some lady in India said no hot dogs or burgers, but Logan thinks she was only saying that because she was hindu and worships cows or something. Also, they recommend not having sushi because their could be food born illnesses and this bacteria that can cause a miscarriage." He said softly.

"You've researched this a lot. You don't research anything"

"Hey, this isn't just your baby you're carrying. I want to know what's going on and all that. I asked Logan a lot too" Carlos said proudly. "I've also kind of researched what we're going to need when the babies born and baby names"

"Do you sleep?" was all Katie could reply with.

"Like a baby. Which, we should be prepared, is totally misleading, babies are known for keeping their parents up all night" Carlos informed her. Katie laughed.

"You're cute. Come on, let's go back and join them, we need to tell them soon anyways" Katie informed him. He laughed and offered her his hand. She took it with a smile and they walked back to the table, where he pulled her chair out and helped her scoot it in. Her dad smiled at the gesture, and then turned to her.

"What was that all about?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, Carlos was just telling me that White Snapper is high in Mercury." Katie informed him. Carlos's parents exchanged confused glances, as Logan explained to James why this was crucial. James nodded.

"Oh, are you watching your mercury levels?" her dad asked, glancing down at the menu.

"Yeah"

"Oh for the love of **_God_**, would you stop this nonsense?" Kendall demanded. Logan leaned over and smacked him upside the head. "And **_that_** nonsense, why is everyone hitting me?" Kendall asked, rubbing the back of his head. Logan rolled his eyes and looked back down at the menu.

Carlos rolled his eyes "Because you're kind of being a jerk, Kendall" Carlos informed him.

Katie nodded "Yeah, could you be any more irritating?" she asked. Kendall rolled his eyes. She looked at Carlos. "Should we start them off easy?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's probably best" Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Garcia asked, smiling at Katie.

"Uh- Mama, Papi" Carlos said, biting his lip "Mr. Knight," he added, glancing at the blonde man. "Katie and I are dating" he said softly. Katie put her hand on his arm, rubbing it gently. He sighed.

"Oh" Mr. Garcia smiled at Katie.

"Oh! Carlositos" Carlos winced at the name his mother used for him "a real girlfriend!" Carlos blushed bright red, but Katie laughed.

"Mrs. Garcia, Carlos has had two other girlfriends, Sasha and Stephanie" Katie told the Hispanic woman with a laugh as she turned to her dad "Dad? Are you okay"

"Is this why Kendall called me and told me to come?" Mr. Knight asked "Because if it is, I don't know why he sounded so upset, Carlos is his best friend and he's a good kid"

"Sitting right here" Carlos said "and I'm 19, technically, I'm a man!" Katie laughed and turned to her dad.

"It's partially why Kendall called, and I think it's also partially why he's upset and has a stick up his a-"

"Katie!" Carlos scolded.

"Butt." Katie finished.

"But what's the other part?" her dad asked, as Carlos's parents exchanged worried glance.

"Uh-well, you see-Carlos and I- things happened on the last tour getting ready for Logan's birthday" Katie began "and uh- those things-I'm pregnant, okay?" she said.

"What?"

"What?"

"Que?"

"Not funny Dad" Carlos said, slamming his head into the table. James and Logan tensed, ready to fight Mr. Knight if something got ugly, since the man had turned bright red. Kendall leaned back in his seat, satisfied, until his mom, sitting at the edge of the table , slapped him upside the back of the head. Camille, who was sitting next to James and had been silent up to the point, bit her lip and cleared her throat.

"I would like to point out that Kendall has behaved childishly thus far and has already beaten Carlos up, which is why both of their noses are kind of swollen and they have slight black eyes" She pointed out.

Katie felt Carlos's arms wrapping around her. "Dad, are you mad?"

"Furious, Katherine, furious" her dad said. "We'll talk about this at home. My home. Where you'll be moving once I get custody of you. It's obvious to see that your mother doesn't know how to keep you safe, while taking care of your brother, Logan and James and controlling Mr. Horny"

Katie glared at her dad "No, Dad. I'm staying with Carlos." She said, feeling Carlos's arms tighten around her. "If any of your kids is uncontrollable and unmanageable, it's your jerk of a son" Katie said. "and it wasn't even like that, I suggested it first, not Carlos. We both wanted it, end of story. Now, Carlos, Logan, want on this damn menu can I eat?"

Carlos laughed "language, Katie, and I've heard pasta is good for pregnancy and nutrition and stuff. "

Logan nodded "Just make sure it's whole grain, otherwise it's just food."

Katie nodded "Well, than, I'm having the spaghetti" she said softly..

Carlos glanced at his parents "Mom, Dad, what do you think?"

His mom sighed "I think you were incredibly stupid, My Carlos. But it's your life, and you'll take responsibility for what you did, we raised you to do that"

Carlos nodded and looked at his dad "Dad?"

"I agree with you mother, Carlos. Except, I can just add, that I know you'll be a good father and you know that you can always- Kendall, are you okay?"

Kendall shook his head "You're all a bunch of idiots. I'm going home" he said, standing up. Logan reached up and yanked him back down "Hey!"

"Kendall, give it up" Logan sighed. "Katie's pregnant, you've known for almost 3 weeks. You've treated Carlos like scum for 2 weeks. Get off your high horse and at least let them be happy and start acting like an adult"

Kendall glared at Logan. "Why are you on their side?"

"Because you're on a moronic crusade of no value, Kendall. Katie's going to have a baby, whether you like it or not. Carlos is the father, and no amount of unfair treatment can make Carlos any less the father"

James nodded "and if Carlos wasn't accepting responsibility, the way you're acting would be okay, in fact, I'd be treating Carlos the same way, but while you've been treating Katie and Carlos like crap just because they're going to have a baby, Carlos has been the best boyfriend you could possibly ask for Katie. He worships the ground she walks on, basically" James told Kendall. "You've been too busy getting hung up on the fact that they had sex to even notice how Carlos treats her."

Kendall rolled his eyes "Sure, Carlos treats her well, like he treats everyone-"

"Better than he treats anyone else" Logan said. Camille nodded.

"But he still got my little sister pregnant, betrayed me, stabbed me in the back-"

"This sounds like an episode of some teen girl show" His mom commented.

"Why should I ever trust him with her?" Kendall finished.

Carlos smiled at Katie and then back at Kendall "Because I love her" he said "Because I'd never hurt her. Because until 2 weeks ago, we were best friends. Because, like it or not, we're connected forever now, unless you would like to abandon her"

Logan glanced at Kendall "and if you did that, well, I think almost everyone at this table would hate your guts"

Kendall sighed. "You guys just don't get it" he said, standing up "I'll talk to you guys at home, Dad, can you drive me?"

"Sure, I want out of here too"

As her brother and father left, Katie turned to Carlos and sighed, letting him wrap his arms around her again. "They hate me." She said softly.

Carlos shook his head "No one could hate you, Katie, except maybe the fan girls who thought they had a chance with me."

Logan sighed "Kendall will come around" he said softly "He always does when it comes to you"

"Yeah, once you start actually showing and dealing with pain and discomfort, and Carlos is there, Kendall will become a lot more open to you and Carlos and a baby" Her mom said "Right now, I think he's trying to deny that you're getting older and that he didn't protect you, even if you didn't need or want protection"

"Kendall will see that Carlos isn't a player" Carlos's mom said with a smile. "We raised him to be respectful"

Carlos blushed "Mama"

"Shush, Carlos, you know you're not what Kendall thinks you are" his mom said, smiling at him.

"and besides, you have at least 3 parents between the two of you that will support you" James pointed out "Carlos is too sweet for Kendall to not get over it"

Carlos's dad nodded "Maybe Kendall's acting like this because no one else is acting concerned except for his dad?"

"I'm concerned, I just know that Katie can take care of Carlos and the baby and Carlos can take care of Katie and the baby. " Logan pointed out.

"I meant, maybe Kendall's only acting like this because he thinks that's how someone needs to react. I'm not saying none of us is concerned about this, because I'm concerned about this, but I know that Carlos is going to be fine and Katie will be better than fine" Mr. Garcia shrugged. "But no one except Kendall is upset about this"

"I was at first, I cried" Mrs. Knight said, pursing her lips.

"and I yelled at Katie for 20 minutes when she asked me to get her the test" Logan said softly. "But there's no use in getting upset about this, because Katie can handle this and so can Carlos. "

"Bottom line is, Kendall's reacting like an overprotective big brother" Camille sighed. "He's being silly."

Katie sighed. "Maybe he needs someone to focus on, someone who isn't me" she mused, putting her head on Carlos's shoulder. "Well, I don't know about all of you guys, but I'm hungry. What do you say we flag down a waiter and order?"

Carlos jumped up "I'll go find one!" he announced.

"Carlos, sit down" his mother scolded.

"My girlfriend is hungry and I can help-"

"Carlos, sit!" Katie commanded. Carlos sat back down and she put her head back on his shoulder. "We can flag a waiter down, you don't need to go off on a mission" Katie told him. Carlos smiled and put his arm back around her back.

Camille smiled "Someone make sure to mention to Kendall how Carlos was ready to go to Mount Doom and back to get Katie something to eat" she said with a laugh, putting her hand on top of James's.

Logan pulled out his blackberry. "10 pm. Tell Kendall how Carlos is Frodo and Katie's hunger is the ring that he must destroy" he said, typing away. "Hopefully, I'll know what that means when my phone beeps"

* * *

A/N: Kendall's a buttface (did you know thats in the proffanity filter, so if you send someone a message and use the term buttface, it gets censored if you or they have profanity filter on?) but everyone else is okay. Kendall will come around, Mr. Knight won't for some time.

Okay, so it's weird to write Katie in a relationship with Carlos. Any of you other Katie/BTR GUY writers got any tips on how to separate 16 year old Katie and 11/12 year old Katie?

Also, please check on my poll on my page, to vote for whether the baby should to be a girl or a boy. Thanks!

Reveiws are love. Everyone who reviews gets James or Logan or Kendall (Katie says I can't loan out Carlos)

_Author is not responsible for any reviews that do not get repayed with a BTR boy_


	3. Life Works Itself Out

**Chapter 3: Life Works Itself Out**

* * *

They got home from dinner a couple hours after Kendall bailed, to find Kendall sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. "Where's dad?" Katie asked.

Kendall glanced up "He went to his hotel"

"Oh:

"Oh, look" he said gruffly as Katie sat down next to him. "Teen Mom!" he said. "Isn't it sad how they throw their whole lives away for those kids? And then they fight with their boyfriends, who probably don't want to have a kid in the first place. They only slept with the girls for pleasure and their own selfish desires. They're only in it for-"

Katie rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing Carlos by the front of his shirt as she passed. He'd seen the hurt look on her face and immediately had started for Kendall, a frown marring his usually cheery features. She shook her head. "Not now, Carlos. Let James and Logan and your dad take care of it." She muttered. "Let's go watch TV or something." She said, pulling him along into her room.

"Keep the clothes on" Kendall shouted after her, smirking.

"I'm already pregnant, you jerk. We can't do anymore damage" Katie said, stopping. "So shut up and get your head out of you're a-"

"Katie, what have I told you about cussing?" Carlos scolded. Katie rolled her eyes. Carlos had a thing about cussing and had made her promise not to cuss. He had gone on for about an hour about how undeveloped children shouldn't have to hear words from the sewer or something on those lines.

"Whatever. Kendall, get your head out of your butt." She said. "Come on, Carlos, let's get out of here before Kendall figures out that he's being a jerk and comes crying to us, begging for forgiveness that I just can't give right now"

Carlos sighed. "Hormones?"

"You bet" Katie said, dragging Carlos out of the room.

Kendall smirked "Some people can't handle the truth" he said, sitting down.

"Okay, you know what, Kendall" James barked, grabbing his best friend by the back of his shirt and pulling him over the edge of the couch. "You need to knock if off. We get that you aren't happy about this, but making Katie miserable about this isn't okay. She's your little sister, whether you like the choice she made or not." James said, putting Kendall down, but grabbing the front of his shirt so he couldn't escape.

"Carlos stabbed me in the back" Kendall argued.

"Stop acting like Carlos had sex with Katie to mess with you. Carlos had sex with Katie because they made a mistake and they love each other." Logan said. "He didn't sleep with her because he knew it would bug you."

"But-"

"No buts, Kendall. Carlos and Katie love each other and Carlos is taking full responsibility for this, for Katie and himself and the baby" James pointed out.

"You realize he started a fund to save money, so incase the band thing doesn't work out, or he gets kicked out, or when it's over, he has money? So he's sure they'll be taken care of?" Logan asked Kendall, folding his arms. "What 19 year old does that, finds out he got a 16 year old pregnant, and doesn't freak out at all- well, he did slightly- but he knows this is his responsibility and he has to take care of her and the baby. Are you saying you'd rather Katie was with someone you weren't friends with, even though the friend, despite screwing up, big time, has treated her amazingly well."

Over in the front part of the living room, Carlos's dad muttered something about how that was his boy, how he'd raised him, and Camille informed him he'd done a wonderful job.

Kendall sighed "He's only treating her like that because he thinks he has too" he argued.

James shoved Kendall in the chest. "You're stupid. Carlos could have bailed, if he wanted to. "

Logan sighed and nodded, staring at Kendall. "Carlos could have said, well, when the baby is born, we'll share custody, you on weekdays and me on the weekends with my wife or something. He didn't have to suggest seeing where dating got them. He didn't have to do anything. He loves her and he doesn't have to, but he does, and knowing Carlos, nothing on earth could ever change the fact that he loves her."

"But he-" Kendall glared at his two best friends, realizing how unevenly matched this was. It was 8 against 2 and that wasn't fair at all. He'd never win this battle, not unless he made them see that Katie had thrown away her life.

"Kendall, you have no logical or sensible argument. Carlos and Katie are in this together, and we're on their side. So you can run around being a jerk, making Katie feel bad, because she's already hormonal, and likely to cry anyways, and having her big brother- her hero, no less- hate her because of one mistake that she's making right, kills her." Logan said.

James nodded. "and you should have seen Carlos at dinner. He was ready to go cook her dinner himself because she was hungry. Carlos isn't most guys. I can't say that if I got Camille pregnant, I'd be sure to stick around and be as amazing as Carlos is being. You can't tell us that if you had gotten Jo pregnant, instead of Jett getting Jo pregnant, that you'd have stuck around for sure."

Camille stepped in at this point, noticing the sad look on Kendall's face. "But that's why you're so upset about this" she said softly. "You're only other experience with teen pregnancy was Jo and Jett, and we all saw how that ended. Jett's gallivanting around with a Jennifer and Jo's trying to raise her son alone." She realized. "You don't want that for Katie."

Kendall closed his eyes "She's my little sister. I love her and I want the best for her" he said shakily. "I adore her."

Camille nodded. "But Carlos isn't Jett and Katie isn't Jo. Carlos wouldn't leave, even if they broke up. He'd be there. Katie would never be alone. Even if she never fell in love- she'd always have you. Your mom always tells the story of when Katie was first born."

"It's her favorite" Carlos's mom spoke up.

Ms. Knight stepped forward. "You were so sweet that day. I don't think any four year old has ever held his little sister so sweetly- tenderly. You held her for an hour or so, and you sang lullabies to her and you told us how you'd always take care of her, so we didn't have to worry about her at all." She said with a smile. "and 5 and a half month's from now, even though you won't admit it, you'll hold her child like that. If Carlos lets you. I know you, Kendall"

"This isn't you at all" James said, letting go of Kendall's shirt. "She's your sister, Kendall, no matter how grown up she gets, she's your little sister forever. And, by all ties other than blood, she's my little sister too, and I don't like when you make her cry"

"She's cried?" Kendall felt his heart stop at the mention of him making his baby sister cry. "When?"

"Did you really think she's up there watching TV with Carlos like everything's okay?" Logan asked, an eyebrow raised. "Nope, she's crying. She won't let you see her cry, because she doesn't want you to have the satisfaction of seeing her break, but she's cried every night for the last week."

"What?" Suddenly, he was nauseous. He'd made his baby sister that upset. Katie never cried.

"I've woken up every night in the last week to find them sitting on the couch, and every time, her head has been buried in his chest. A couple of times, she's cried herself to sleep, but there are other times that she's been crying when I woke up" Logan informed her. "There was one time that he'd fallen asleep too. "

"I-I'm the biggest jackass in the world" Kendall gritted his teeth.

"Carlos said so, in those exact words." James informed him.

"But Carlos doesn't cuss. He thinks he's above that" Kendall said.

"There's a part of him that hates you, Kendall" James said, finally letting go of Kendall's shirt. Kendall sat on the back of the couch, covering his face in his hands. "It's a small part of him, but there's a part of him that can't stand you."

"Because he loves Katie that much?"

"He'd pack up and move to Antarctica if she wanted to." Camille informed him.

"He doesn't take too kindly to her crying. I've never seen Carlos as mad as he was the first time she came into our room, crying because of something you said, the night you found out that he was the father. He literally held her for all of a minute, before he was ready to push her into my arms and hunt you down and pound your face in" Logan said.

"He was?"

"His exact words were that your nose wasn't going to be so big when he was done with you"

"He thinks my nose is big?" Kendall asked, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"It's a little long" James shrugged.

"It's part of the Kendall charm" Logan offered, blushing slightly.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks. That's probably the only charming thing about me right now."

James scrunched his face up and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Everyone stood there in silence for a minute until Camille spoke up. "James, I should get home. Walk me to my apartment?"

"Of course" James said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking out of the apartment.

"Well, we should be getting back to our hotel." Mr. Garcia said.

"I'm just going to say goodnight to Carlos and then I'll be down" Mrs. Garcia said, heading for the stairs behind the swirly slide.

Kendall looked at Logan, and then to his mom and finally at Mr. Garcia. "How do I make things right?" he asked sheepishly.

Logan sat down next to him. "Go apologize." He said. "Tell them that you're sorry and you'll stop. Go tell them that you love both of them and you want them to be happy. Try to accept that they're going through this"

"Carlos is always going to resent me" Kendall said. "I made her that upset"

Mr. Garcia came through the living room and sat down on the other side of Kendall. "If there's one thing I know about my son, and I like to think I know a lot about him, He won't hold a grudge against you, not for long. He'll accept the simplest apology. Of course, this is about Katie, and from the way he was talking about her on the drive home, when we separated so we could talk to him, this might be a little different. He'd told me about his girlfriend, Katherine. I never put two and two together and figured out it was Katie, but she's literally his world right now. He might need something more than I'm sorry, but he'll forgive you."

Ms. Knight sighed. "Kendall, you've got to remember, that even though neither one is acting like it, they're both terrified about their futures. They witnessed the Jo and Jett fiasco just like you did. They're terrified and excited and it doesn't help to have you and your dad upset with them."

Kendall nodded. "I'll talk to dad tomorrow. I'm going to go make things right" he stood up. "But I think I might go put my hockey gear on first"

* * *

Carlos stroked Katie's head softly. "He doesn't know, Katie." He whispered, rocking her softly. "If he knew, he'd understand."

Katie let out a heartbreaking sob. Of course, to Carlos, every sob broke his heart, but this one would have broken of Gustavo's heart. "He's being so mean. I mean, to go on a rant about teen moms, knowing fully well that I would be hurt by it. Where's my big brother? Where's the guy that used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep? Where's the guy that used to care?"

"He's scared too" Carlos said. He'd seen it in Kendall's eyes, last week, when Katie had slipped in the kitchen. Kendall was terrified for his sister. And Carlos, however angry he was with his former best friend, didn't hold that against Kendall. If one of his sisters was pregnant, and Kendall, James or Logan had been in his place, Carlos would be just as hurt and upset. But he would have accepted it sooner. Kendall was just too hard headed for his own good.

"Why would he be scared?" Katie asked, muffled slightly against Carlos's chest."He's not a 16 year old girl who's 3 1/2 months pregnant"

"He's your brother. Even if he doesn't act like a good brother right now, he's always been your best friend, and you've always been his, even if he was closer with me and James and Logan. You were the one he'd rather spend the day with, the one he worried about. I don't hold that against him. I just don't like that he's hurting you" Carlos said. "He's worried"

"But- I just-"Katie sighed. "I love you and he can't see that"

"He will-"Carlos broke off as he heard a knock on the door. "Hey Mom."

"Hey baby. Your Papi and I are heading out, we'll see you tomorrow" Mrs. Garcia moved into her son's bedroom and bent down, kissing her son's forehead, which was unhelmeted for once. She put her hand on Katie's back. "Everything's going to be fine, sweetie." She said, rubbing the girl's back. "Life has a funny way of working itself out." She assured her. "If you ever need to get away from all the craziness for a while, I'll have a bed ready for you, okay sweetheart? That stands for both of you." She said.

Katie looked up at her boyfriend's mother "Thank you Mrs. Garcia" she said gratefully.

"Please, Katie, call me Maria." Mrs. Garcia scolded. "I won't have my grandchild thinking my first name is Missus"

Katie smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Maria. "

"Anytime. I'll see you two tomorrow. Carlos, you take care of her and my grandbaby." She said sternly.

Carlos laughed. "Okay, mom." He said with a laugh.

After his mom left, Carlos laughed "Like I'd ever not take care of-what do you want, Kendall?" he asked sharply. Katie looked up, feeling Carlos's arms tightening around her.

Kendall bit his lip. "I-uh-this is kind of awkward, but- I'm sorry. Okay, I've been a jerk. I'm just-" he shook his head. "I'm worried, okay. I know you don't like it when I worry, Katie, but I do. I'm worried because what if you end up like Jo did? I never wanted that for you."

Katie sighed. "Kendall, you've treated me terribly and you think that sorry is just going to make everything okay this time? I don't care if Carlos gave me an std, you don't have to right to treat me and Carlos like scum for two weeks and then just waltz in and think everything's okay. Not this time. We aren't all hopelessly in love with you like Logan is, or as easy to confuse as James is, or even as sweet as Carlos is. You have to prove your sorry." She said.

"And you're not going to make that easy" Kendall asked.

"You picked on the wrong person, Kendall" Katie said.

Carlos raised his hand. "I'll forgive you when Katie goes a week without crying because of something you said." He offered. "I don't like seeing her cry, especially when its your faulty."

Kendall sighed. "I love you guys, no matter what I act like. Carlos- you're a better-you're a better man that I am. You're probably everything I could ask for Katie to fall in love with, if I knew what I wanted her to have." He admitted. "Just-this is hard for me. It'll never be as hard for me as it is for you, I'd bet, but this is my baby sister having a baby."

Katie nodded and let go of Carlos, standing up. "Just because I don't forgive you yet doesn't mean I don't love you" she said, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck. "I know this is hard. It's hard for everyone. But don't take it out on us, because that's not constructive"

Kendall nodded, wrapping his arms around his sister. "I won't" he said, smiling. "I love you, sis. By the way, just out of curiosity, did you say Logan's hopeless in love with me?"

Katie giggled. "You really _are _stupid" she giggled. "Yeah, he's completely in love with you, Kendall, since you guys were like- 14" she said "I was 10 and I could see it. "

Carlos laughed. "Actually, he's been completely in love with you since the third grade when you kissed him under the slide because you wanted to have your first kiss because you heard your cousin talking about hers and you figured that you should experience it with your best friend and James and I would have no part of it" He offered, standing up. "He thought you'd never want him, so he dated Camille, but he never gave up on you, which is why he's so fine with James and Camille." Carlos informed him.

Kendall laughed. "How do you know so much?"

"Logan vented to me, a lot" Carlos said.

"But what does it matter. You're straight." Katie said, letting go of Kendall and moving back into Carlos's arms. Kendall winced slightly at the sight of one of his best friend's holding his little sister, something he'd probably never get completely used to, but shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I did kiss him, after all" Kendall grinned. "We'll have to see where it goes, but I do love the guy"

The next thing Kendall knew, his sister was sobbing again. Carlos gave Kendall a look that clearly said, "I'm confused" when Kendall raised his eyebrows, and then wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, don't cry" he whispered. "What's wrong?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair. Over her shoulder, he gave Kendall a hopeless look and mouthed. "Help me"

Kendall stepped forward. "Katie, what's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Katie shook her head, "N-No. I'm just- I'm just so happy! Logan's going to be so happy and he's always been my favorite and-'

"Hey!"

"Besides you."

"So you like him better than you like James?" Kendall corrected with a grin.

"Yes! And he loves you and oh, it's just wonderful!"

Carlos smiled. "I think you're exhausted, baby. Why don't you go to bed?" he suggested. "If it's okay with brother bear, you can sleep in here if you want"

"Really?" Katie swayed slightly and then teetered over to his closet. Carlos and Kendall watched as she threw the door open and stepped in. She returned a few moments later with a shirt of Carlos's and a pair of his pajama bottoms. "Can I steal these? K, thanks" and with that she was gone, presumably to change, although neither her brother or boyfriend would be surprised if she was standing in the middle of the closet, sobbing into a pair of Logan's boxers or something.

"I'm kind of glad I'll never be pregnant" Kendall said, shaking his head. "I'll go get her toothbrush and some water." He said, laughing.

A few minutes later, Katie emerged from the close again, this time in the shirt and pajama bottoms. Carlos smiled and walked over, gently kissing the top of her head, figuring he wouldn't actually kiss her incase Kendall came back, he didn't want to deal with those complaints. He hugged her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, why, do I seem not okay?" Katie asked, tilting her head to the side.

Carlos shrugged. "No- just tired" he said. "You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch"

"Carlos. I'm pregnant with your kid and I'm your girlfriend. I think, under these circumstances, even Kendall can't complain about us sharing a bed." Katie said with a grin. "and if he does have a problem, I'll just punch him in the gut"

Carlos stepped away from her "Remind me to never piss you off" he said with a grin, walking into the closet to change.

When he walked back out of the closet, he smiled. Kendall was standing at the edge of the bed, leaning down, brandishing a toothbrush and an empty cup. On the nightstand sat a bottle of water. "Katie, you gotta brush your teeth"

Carlos laughed. "Katie, just do like he says so he'll leave" he encouraged. "I'm going to go tell everyone goodnight, and tell Logan to be quiet when he comes to bed."

Katie nodded. "Okay" she said with a sigh, sitting up. "Give me the toothbrush" she snapped, whacking Kendall with the toothbrush as she took it.

Carlos walked downstairs and said goodnight to everyone, well, Logan, who was the only person in the livingroom, and then walked back upstairs as Kendall left the room.

He climbed into bed next to Katie, encircling his arms around her.

Things would never be normal any more. His and Katie's one mistake had seen to that. But yet,somehow, things were becoming a new normal. A normal where at least everyone got along, a normal that had room for him and Katie and the baby to live happily ever after. For the first time in 2 weeks, as Carlos fell asleep, he had a sense of peace. Because his mom was right. Life had a funny way of working itself out.

* * *

a/n: Sorry if you've got cavities, that was just a little sweet, yes? Hahaha.

Happy thanksgiving to everyone and by the way, 21 REVEIWS for 2 chapters, I have something to be thankful for…all of my amazing reviewers/readers! That's amazing; it's my highest number, for sure. Reviews make me want to update faster, and I love suggestions, even if I don't use them. So if you'd like to see something, then feel free to tell me.

I'm going to go back to bed now, so I hope you all have a good thanksgiving and just a great holiday season!


	4. Baby Names

Chapter 4: Baby Names

* * *

"Dad!" Kendall stomped into his dad's hotel room the next morning, bright and early, having been given a key c ard. His dad was sitting on the couch, watching TV. His dad looked up, and smiled.

"Hey son, what's up?" he asked, turning the tv off and surveying his son. "Is Katie agreeing to what we discussed?" he asked.

"No, Dad. She's not. We're not going to do that." Kendall snapped.

"What?"

"I mean, you're wrong. Wrong!" Kendall folded his arms. "Katie and Carlos love each other and while, yes, it's kind of gross, and Carlos is older than Katie and an adult, but last night, my eyes were opened and we were both wrong, and need to stop"

"No, we don't. Katie's a 16 year old girl, Carlos is 19. They're kids. They can't raise one. That's why abortion is the best option" Kurt told his son, standing up. "Katie's too young, her future's too bright to be wasted by a baby she doesn't want with a man who doesn't really love her"

"Bullshit" Kendal spat.

"What?" His dad was shocked, he didn't know Kendall spoke that way.

"You heard me. Bull. Shit" Kendall repeated. "Carlos adores Katie. She's become everything to him. Carlos is the best boyfriend we could want for Katie. You need to cut the crap and let Carlos and Katie be. Even if Katie wasn't pregnant, Carlos will always have her virginity. I'd rather she was with him forever than sleeping around with guys."

"Carlos is scum" His dad scoffed. "I knew I should have forbidden him to come over that time he knocked you down the stairs on purpose"

"We were 7" Kendall rolled his eyes. He hadn't even been hurt. He'd only fallen down 2 steps before Logan had caught him.

"He's still an idiot"

"No, he's not. He's my best friend, despite the fact that I've been a jackass to him. According to Logan, Carlos drops everything for Katie. Carlos is everything I could ask for in a guy for my little sister." Kendall said. "Carlos has been there for Katie when I was busy being selfish. He's always been there for her, come to think of it."

"Still doesn't change the fact that he slept with her." Kurt told his son. "He still slept with my baby girl and that's not okay"

"Katie isn't your baby, though. She's 16, dad, and when was the last time you saw her? She was 12, Dad_, 12. _You didn't see her for 4 years." Kendall shook his head and clenched his fist. "We needed you. Katie and- you could have visited once."

"I thought you were on my side"

"No. Not after finally watching them, I've seen that they're right. Carlos and Katie need each other" Kendall argued. "Carlos adores Katie and I won't let you ruin that"

"Carlos doesn't adore Katie. He adores that she slept with him, the little-"

"Dad, shut up!" Kendall shouted. "Carlos and Katie are going to have a baby whether you like it or not and if you can't be nice about it, then I'm sorry I invited you to come visit, but stay the hell away from my family. Either deal with it or get out of our lives. You're not taking Katie, and you're not stupping any of this"

Kurt glared at his son. "Katie's a minor, she has to listen to me"

"If you go anywhere near he, I will get the best lawyers in the world and sue your pants off" Kendall threatened.

"You can't sue me for wanting my daughter to be safe"

"I can when you said last night you would force her into having an abortion. Anyways, I think she's too far along to safely have an abortion" Kendal said. "Just stay away from my baby sister, unless you're going to give it up. Carlos holds Katie when she cries now, and I'd sooner trust Carlos because he's more of a man than you'll ever be"

Kurt laughed. "A man? He's barely a child"

"and you're barely human" Kendall turned and headed fro the door, throwing the key card onto the floor. "Have a nice life being miserable" he said, and slammed the door shut as he left.

* * *

A little over 2 weeks had passed since Kendall had kicked Kurt Knight out of his and Katie's lives. Kurt had shown up once since then, to tell their mom that he would prevail, but Kendall had simply held his mom's checkbook up and had reminded him that Kendall could afford the best lawyers, and Kurt had not shown up since. Katie had been furious when she found out Kendall had disowned their father, but had agreed that Kendall had done the right thing after hearing the full story. Of course, after hearing that her dad wanted her to have an abortion, both Katie and Carlos had been on edge for a few days, and when Kurt had shown up, Carlos had kept his arms protectively around Katie's stomach, as if Kurt was going to take his child by a single look.

Carlos's parents and his two little sisters, Jasmine and Alana, had moved to the Palmwoods about a week after they had found out, saying that they needed to be around to help. Carlos's dad had retired from the police force a year previously after a near deadly car accident on the job that left his left leg almost unusable for 5 months. He was better now, limping slightly, but the doctors said he'd never be able to be as physical about things as he was before.

Carlos and Kendall had formed a closer bond then the one they had shared before Katie's pregnancy, having come to a mutual agreement that it was there duty to protect Katie from everything, an agreement which drove Katie insane. Taking care of her was one thing and she was fine with them wanting to do her chores and such, but when Carlos and Kendall walked into the apartment from the pool and then beat each other up in their efforts to take the a butter knife from her, Katie had issues with them.

James and Camille were still happy together. Their were only two couples in the world that were more in love with each other than James and Camille. Carlos and Katie easily toped James and Camille, and then there was Logan and Kendall. Katie wasn't sure what was going on with her brother and Logan, but she and Carlos had come home from their doctor's appointment and found Logan and Kendall sitting closer than best friends would on the couch, cuddled up.

"So," Ms. Knight smiled at her daughter at dinner, watching Carlos's dad give Jasmine, who was 7, some vegetables. They had invited Carlos's family over for dinner, like they did every night. "How was your day?" she asked, meaning the whole table, but everyone knew she really wanted to know about her daughter and Carlos's day.

Katie rolled her eyes as Carlos began shoveling food onto her plate. "Carlos, I'm more than capable of making my own food choices" she informed him.

"Hey, just making sure you're getting what you need" Carlos said, putting the rice down .

"Sure. What did you ask mom?" Katie asked.

"How was your day?" Ms. Knight repeated.

"Oh, it was good" Katie smiled at Carlos, who had been walking around all day with a weird demeanor. "We found out if we're having a boy or girl" she said.

"Oh. What are you having" Logan asked, taking a bite of salad and smiling.

"Well" Carlos grinned at Katie. "Do you want to tell them?"

"You can if you want, I didn't care either way. You're the one who's thrilled about this" Katie said.

That basically revealed it right then. Carlos was very vocal about his desire for a daughter, and had been since he was about 12 or 13 and his aunt had given birth to his little cousin Melanie. He had been the only one of his cousins to be there, and when his uncle had held Melanie for the first time, Carlos had seen his uncle's face and decided he wanted to have a daughter one day.

"A girl?" Juan asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Carlos grinned and stabbed his fork into a grape, sending it flying off the plate and smacking Logan in the eye. "Oh…sorry" Carlos said with a laugh, grinning at Logan who gave him a weird look. Carlos smiled and looked down at Katie. "What else?" He asked, smiling at his girlfriend, who grinned at him.

"What else is there to tell them? I'm having a baby" Katie rolled her eyes. "Not much more to see, she's fine and healthy, they got back the test results and she doesn't have any mental illnesses like downs or anything, so that's good. I mean, we'd love her if she had any special needs, and we will love her if she does, but it's just-"

"Nice to be assured that everything is fine" Logan finished for her, knowing what she meant.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to know that everything will be normal" he said with a smile. "With Katie being young, there are extra concerns, especially because she is on the small side, but the doctors say everything is normal at this point." Carlos shrugged.

Kendall finally spoke up "So, have you discussed names? I mean, I know you just found out you're having a girl, but, have you even thought about it before?" he asked, curious.

"Not really, I mean, we had a couple we like" Carlos said, shrugging.

"What did you have?" James asked.

"Well, I liked the names Isabel and Daniela, but we have a cousin named Isabella" Carlos said, sighing. "and Katie was picked on when she was younger by a Danielle, so we vetoed those last month" Carlos explained.

"and I wanted Alexandra or Kelsi, but Carlos has a cousin named Alexandra and he didn't want to carry the "K" thing on" Katie said.

"So we have two names we've agreed on. Michaela and Robynne" Carlos said, smiling.

"those are nice names" Maria, Carlos's mom, said with a smile."Michaela for Carlos's aunt?" she asked.

Carlos had an aunt on his mom's side, his mom's youngest sister, who was only 5 years older than he was. When she was 15, she had gone out on a date with her boyfriend, who was 18, and he had been doing drugs. She had gotten into a terrible car accident, and been in a coma for 2 months. She died the day after her 16th birthday.

"Yeah" Carlos smiled.

"Why Robin?" Alana, who was 15, asked. She hadn't spoken much, at least to Carlos or Katie since she had arrived. Carlos figured that Alana thought she was better than Katie because she wasn't pregnant. She and Katie had never really got along well, because Alana had had a crush on James and gotten mad at Katie for hugging him once, and yelled at her. In more recent years, Alanna had chewed Katie out for living with James. Carlos loved his sister, but if she started something with Katie, at this point, Katie came before she did and he'd side with her. Alana probably expected that Carlos would side with her, like he always had in the past, but not this time. Katie was pregnant, with his kid and he loved her. He would likely marry her one day, and would already have an engagement ring on her finger except it would mean even more bad press than her pregnancy would cause once Griffin knew.

"Well, back when we were just starting out, I was 16 and she was 13, we had this little alliance going on" Carlos explained. "Mr. Bitters was being greedy, so we stole fruit snacks-"

"Carlos!" His mother was horrified.

"We paid him back, every last nickel" Carlos assured her. "But we called it Robin and Hoodie. So Robynne, spelled R O B Y N N E would be a cute name, since that was the first thing we did just the two of us"

"Yeah, and it's a pretty name too" Katie smiled. "I liked Robynne Michaela, like together." She said with a smile. "So she wouldn't be over shadowed by memories of Carlos's aunt, yet at the same time, she would be named after her"

Carlos smiled "Robynne Michaela Garcia" he said softly. "I like that, it's really pretty." He smiled.

"It's a nice name" Kendall agreed. "Robynne. Will you hate it if we shorten it to Robbie as a nickname?" he asked.

"No" Katie shook her head, completely okay with this nickname.

"Yes" Carlos said, bristling. "It's my daughter, not my son!" he said. Katie laughed and put her head on his shoulder. "Oh, hey Katie"

"You're insane, you know that?" she asked with a laugh. He laughed.

"Yeah, You've told me." Carlos said, grinning.

* * *

After dinner, the guys , Katie, Camille and Alana piled into Logan and Carlos's room to watch TV, so the adults and Jasmine could have the living room. Carlos, Katie, Kendall and Camille took the couch, Logan opting to sit on the floor against Kendall's knees, and James sitting on Carlos's bed. Alana glared as Katie cuddled into Carlos's arms but then took Carlos's desk chair, sitting on it and glaring at Katie.

Carlos glanced over. "Hey, Alana, can you get my laptop off the desk please?" he asked. Alana picked it up and handed it to him, glowering. "What's wrong?"

She blinked and then paused. "How could you?" she asked, folding her arms

"What?" Carlos was confused. What had he done wrong this time?

"You're dating her, acting like you're in love with her, you had sex with her, but you know I hate her!" Alana barked, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "You know she's the bane of my existence! And yet you get her pregnant. It's bad enough you and her brother are best friends, and that you bring James around all the time and I can't have him, and I'm okay with that now, but now you're going to have a baby with my worst enemy and you didn't think to ask me if I was okay with this!" she said loudly.

Carlos's eyes bulged out of his head. "Alana, I'm not doing this to upset you, and it's selfish of you to expect that I ask you before I date people and before I have a baby with them. Katie never did anything to you, except James always liked her better, but she was never into him! You started some stupid competition over a guy who's four years older than you, has no interest in you and now has a girlfriend!" he said.

"You could have asked before you fell for her!" Alana shot back. "She's still Corny Katie at school and now, she's also Creepy Katie and no one at school like sher!"

Kendall shot up. "WHAT!" He shouted, as Logan yelped as Kendall kicked him in the head. "Sorry, babe. But WHAT!"

"Okay, so maybe it's just me and Danielle and Massie that think that but she's still not cool. How the heck do I tell Danielle and Massie that my brother got Corny Katie pregnant, and she's going to be my sister eventually . She's not good for my reputation!"

Kendall folded his arms. "Alana, you're being really selfish here." He said.

James nodded. "I'm the king of selfish and I've never been this selfish" he chimed in.

Logan stood up. "Katie never wanted to piss you off" he added.

Carlos stood up. "Alana, Katie is my girlfriend now and I don't care if you don't like her, but you will respect her and you will not call her anything other than Katie ever again. No name calling."

"You refuse to see my point!"

"Because your point is, that you're a princess and should be treated as thus." Carlos said. "I don't have to get your approval to date people, or fall in love or have a baby with them. Katie is my world now and if you don't want to be a part of that world, than just- go" he shook his head. "I love you, but I love her more and when you insult her, you're hurting me too." he said angrily.

"Well, maybe you deserve it" Alana shot at him. "You're not as great as you think you are. You're an idiot"

Katie stood up, clinging to Carlos's shoulder. "Can I pound her face in?" she asked.

Camille stood up. "Or I can practice my drama on her" she said gleefully. James rolled off the bed and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let's not slap her silly" he said with a smile.

Carlos sighed and wrapped his arms around Katie. "I love her, Alana, and I don't care what you think, because Katie is where my heart is and where it always will be." He said. "I lived with Kendall being a jerk for 2 weeks and I can deal with you for my whole life if I have to!" he said.

Alana rolled her eyes. "I'm going home, I don't want to deal with your crap" she said, storming out of the room.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute and then Logan spoke up "Did you know some women give birth in water?"

He was met by the sound of crickets.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that last line was inspired by a conversation I had with the lovely DemiLenaJonasBTR. Don't ask and their reactions will be the next chapter.

And yes, Alana's just a little bitch, isn't she? Figured we needed SOMEONE since I eliminated Kurt and Kendall's being nice now. BTR did you know how much it kills me to write Kurt as being evil? I keep picturing Chris Colfer in my mind and being like…but Kurt, you're not an asshole!"

So I have bronchitis, which is LOVELY and I have to do an inhaler every 4 hours. It's off to do it…YUP!

And while you're at it, would you all go read Two is Better than One? NO ONE has reviewed for this chapter and it's making me sad.

Okay, now it's time for the rant.

I do not give a flying fuck if you love this or hate it. What I have a problem with is when you make fun of it. If you don't like it, shut your mouth and move on. And then, when people (Bree and Reagan) inform you you're being a jerk, don't lie about it.

I relize this is a weird pairing and story line, but if you don't like it, shut up. because the person I'm referring to has written and does even weirder things…..so shut up and don't be a hyprocrit.

REVEIEW PLEASE!


	5. Adjusting

Chapter 5: Adjusting

* * *

Katie blinked at her brother's best friend. "Exuse me?" she said, eyebrows raised. "Are you implying something?"

Logan shook his head. "No, just stating the facts" he said with a grin. He looked around at the people who were staring at him with shocked expressions. "What?"

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan. "You're a little insane" he grinned.

Logan grinned up at him. "It helps the baby adjust better."

James wrapped an arm around Camille's waist and grinned. "Yeah, if drowning is a better transition than air" he grinned. "I really don't know how to respond to that, Logan" he rolled his eyes.

Carlos just wrapped his arms tighter around Katie as he laughed hysterically. "That's something you don't hear every day."

"What?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked in with a couple of vitamins in her hand. Katie groaned at the appearance of mom and the vitamins. Carlos sighed and held his hand out for the items, knowing it would be easier for him to get Katie to take the vitamins than it would be for her mom. She handed him the pills and then glanced around the room. "What's going on? Alana just stormed out of the apartment."

Kendall shook his head. "It's best to just act like Alana was never here. As for what we're all laughing about, Logan just announced that some women give birth in water, and it wouldn't be funny, except it was so unexpected and random, especially for Logan to say"

"Yeah, I know about that. We almost had you that way, but the doctor advised against it because there's a chance the baby could drown or be dropped, since it's underwater."

Kendall's eyes shot open. "Oh. Wow"

Katie covered her mouth with a hand and giggled. "I wish you could see your face right now, it's better than cable. Or watching James look for hair product when it's hidden in the closet."

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, just go take your pills and leave me the heck alone" he scoffed.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, you need to take this, sweetie. It's for the baby." He said, making a pleading face with her. This had been the most constant battle for them, getting her to take the vitamins her doctor had recommended having her take since she was so young and the pregnancy had been so unplanned.

Katie held her hand out. "Fine." She groaned, as Carlos dumped the pills into her hand. She wasn't opposed to taking care of the baby; it was the size of the pills that made her squirm. "Stupid horse pills" she groaned, popping one into her mouth and gulping the water down. She shuddered slightly and Carlos smiled sympathetically and rubbed her back.

James and Camille edged out of the room, Camille saying something about going and getting dessert and James just following her. Logan and Kendall settled onto the couch, Logan snuggled into Kendall's side, as Kendall watched Katie and Carlos with interest. Kendall was determined to ensure that his sister was being taken care of and well, so every chance he got; he watched Carlos and Katie like a hawk.

Kendall watched as Katie choked slightly on the pill she was taking and Carlos pulled her close. Kendall sighed. Katie's biggest problem was that she freaked herself out about the size of the pill and that caused her more issues than just dealing with it would. Carlos rubbed her back and whispered something into her ear that Kendall couldn't hear, but it seemed to make Katie calm down slightly. Kendall smiled and snuggled closer to Logan as Carlos led Katie to the living room.

Logan smiled up at him. "You're adjusting to this now" Logan said with a content sigh. "The idea of Carlos and Katie being together, and having a baby- it doesn't seem to foreign and weird to you" Logan smiled.

Kendall nodded. "She's still my baby sister, but I'd rather she's with Carlos than some guy I don't really know. It's not something I've adjusted to, and I'm dealing with- it's something I completely love. I wouldn't have asked to have my 16 year old sister get pregnant with my best friend's child, but I love it now, and I love watching them and how he is with her."

Logan laid his head back on Kendall's shoulder. "It's nice knowing she's in good hands. That he'd never hurt her. Even if they broke up, she'd be the one hurting him, not the other way around."

Kendall laughed. "Has Carlos ever broken up with a girl?"

Logan thought for a minute. "Sasha. When we were 16. Because she didn't like corndogs." He said after a second.

Kendall shook his head. "Yeah, I hope Katie and Carlos plan on having us normal people around the baby, because with her as a mother and him as a father, if she doesn't have you and I around to balance out the weirdness, she's doomed. Poor little Robynne Michaela."

Logan laughed. "I'm sure whatever happens, they'll be fine. I mean- Carlos seems like the type of guy who completely settles down once his child is born, and he's already calmed down a lot, I mean, he hasn't broken anything for 2 months. He's just- really sweet and naïve. It's Kind of funny that the most naïve of the four of us got a girl pregnant, if you ask me."

"Yes, I don't think we'll ever let the hard-on incident go. I'm pretty sure they'll have a son at some point, and that will come up at some point in his life. Or 12 times."

Logan grinned. "Do we really want mini Carlos's running around?"

Kendall grinned. "It could be worse, we could have a multitude of orange James's running around slapping people for the heck of it"

Logan shuddered. "Okay, maybe it's better if James and Camille just adopt teenagers they can't influence."

Kendall laughed. "and what about us? What kind of kid would we have?"

"We can't get pregnant!"

"Of course not, but if we were to have a surrogate mother and kids, what would the baby be like?"

"Probably the dorkiest jock ever" Logan said after a minute. "or the buffest nerd ever"

Kendall grinned. "You're probably right"

"When am I not right?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kendall laughed. "Yes, dear" he said in a perfect monotone. "Is that how it's going to be?" he asked with a grin.

Logan laughed. "Yeah. For Carlos and James."

* * *

The next morning, Katie and Camille headed out for a walk and then shopping Camille claimed that they needed "sister time" and when Carlos, not thrilled that he wouldn't be seeing Katie for a while, had pointed out they weren't sisters, nor would they ever be, Camille had given him a dangerous look and Carlos had backed off, making Katie promise to stop and eat at some point and text him throughout the day.

James leaned against the counter, watching as Carlos slumped off to his bedroom. Mrs. Knight, standing by the fridge, sighed as James turned around. "He's completely obsessed with the baby, and her" James said with a smile. "He can't stand the thought of being away from Katie or Robynne for very long."

Mrs. Knight sighed. "It's his first kid. You'll find out in due time, James. There's a part of a man, at least one that has a heart and a conscious and cares about people, that has instincts to be like that. This is his first kid, it doesn't surprise me. Kendall's dad was a wreck when I was pregnant with him. It's not an obsession, it's just instincts."

"Mr. Knight was a wreck?" James looked shocked. "I thought he didn't give a damn about his kids."

She sighed. "His mind is pretty messed up, and I don't know why. Back when they were little, before we got divorced, he was the best dad ever. But I think Carlos is going to be even better."

James nodded. "He loves kids, more than any of us do, and we all do. But there's something about him with kids, that's just magical. Him and Kids." James grinned. "I can't wait to see the first time he gets to hold the baby."

Mrs. Knight laughed. "I get the feeling Katie's going to have all three of her brothers, Camille, me and the Garcia's crammed into her hospital room at that point."

James shrugged. "Probably." He grinned, glancing down at his phone. "Carlos! they left 2 minutes ago, their probably still in the elevator, if you miss her that much, go tell her!"

Logan looked over from the couch he and Kendall had taken over. "Is he texting you too?" he groaned. "It's like he thinks she's going to die or something."

James sighed. "Is this just that protective nature coming through?"

Mrs. Knight shook her head. "No, that's just Carlos" she said as Carlos slouched back into the living room, looking like a kicked puppy. "Carlos, she's going to be fine, Camille won't let anything happen to her or the baby."

Carlos hung his head. "But I miss her!"

She sighed. "Carlos, being in love isn't about being with the person all the time. You both need space and time away from each other. It's okay to miss her sometimes."

Kendall sat up "Don't get all possessive of her, either. That's why Jo and I didn't work out."

Logan looked at him. "You and Jo didn't work out because she was insane, not because of you. I wouldn't mind a little bit of possessiveness"

"That's you. Katie's not like that, she's too independent for that." Kendall pointed out. "Carlos, I'm not even kidding, Katie won't be into you wanting to be with her 24/7. Maybe now, she is, but that's only because you're warm and cuddly and she hides it, but we all know that she's not comfortable."

Carlos sighed. "But she loves me, right?"

"Yes, and she wants to be with you." Logan assured him. "Just not all the time."

Carlos frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Carlos, I know Katie. She's simply not going to be into spending every second with you. She's not going to get hurt if you're not around to protect her" Logan said.

James nodded. "Dude, Camille loves Katie, and wouldn't let her get hurt. She'll be fine. Plus, this is Katie we're talking about, she's not about to let herself get hurt. She'll take care of herself." James assured him.

Carlos sighed. "I guess you're right, but she knows how much I love her right?"

Logan leaned over and cupped his hand to Kendall's ear. "We are sure he's a 19 year old and not a 9 year old, right?"

* * *

Katie glanced down her phone. "For the love of god!"

Camille grinned. "What, Carlos again?"

"No, it's Kendall this time!" Katie groaned. "They're driving me up the wall with all this over coddling. Kendall makes fun of Carlos for it, but Kendall's worse about it!"

Camille laughed. "I'm sorry, at least James and Logan leave you alone about it, right?"

"Not exactly. Logan's always wanting to make sure I'm healthy and James is pestering me to go shopping for baby clothes with him"

Camille grinned."I think that's something you and Carlos should do, though, because what if Carlos is weird about baby clothes. When my little brother was born, I can remember my dad would not let us put any hats on him except for the hospital provided beanie"

Katie grinned. "I think Kendall still has his somewhere."

Camille grinned. "Oh, he would. But I'll try to get James off your case, take him baby shopping for clothes ourselves for you guys or buy him a doll to dress up"

Katie giggled. "I can kind of see him carrying the baby around, dressing it up."

Camille rolled her eyes. "He's such a dork."

Katie grinned. "I think Logan's jealous, kind of. I heard him and Kendall talking about what a kid they raised would be like and Logan seemed kind of depressed."

Camille sighed. "He's definitely the more feminine one of them"

Katie took a sip of her drink. "Ain't nothing feminine about my brother, the dude's the biggest jock in the world. I hope Carlos and Kendall understand when I don't want my little girl playing hockey."

"They're still on that?"

"Yeah. Aparently Carlos and I are going to populate an all girls hockey team that Kendall will coach. Those two are insane."

Camille laughed. "Speaking of insane, we should probably get back to the guys."

Katie nodded "Okay, sure. I miss Carlos, but let's not tell him that, okay?"

Camille nodded and stood up, grabbing the bags at her feet. They headed towards their car, Katie hiding slightly behind Camille. They didn't attract the paparazzi like the guys did, but Camille had been in movies and Katie being Kendall's sister, they did attract some, and Katie and Carlos had been attracting more and more attention, due to being seen in public together more, in and out of doctor's offices, as well as hanging out, and that was attracting more attention. There had been no confirmation of dating, and no one even suspected a pregnancy yet, since Katie was hardly showing and good at hiding it with James and her mom's help, but she knew as well as anyone did that Griffin would soon want to know what was going on and that was when it would all come out.

There was a part of Katie that couldn't wait to finally get all of that out and in the open, but the part of her that was a mother didn't want to share her pregnancy or child with Carlos's fans girls. She knew already that many of them were going to hate her for "taking his innocence". She wasn't sure how she felt about all of that yet. She didn't want to share her baby, her pregnancy, her personal life with anyone besides her family and friends. No one deserved to know that much about her life. She knew Carlos felt the same, which was why they would hide this until Katie was in labor if they could. It wouldn't be able to go that long, although Katie thought it would be pretty funny if it did.

* * *

A/N: Nothing to say on the story other than reviews do make me update faster and I love getting little ideas and suggestions.

Second, I'll update Home today or early tomorrow morning (like 2 am California time), but those of you in it need to give me ideas. I'm going to sound like a total scrooge but I'm just not in a holiday mood this year, since it's my first Christmas without my dad. I'm not going to be crying bah humbug, but I'm not feeling it, so I'm going to need help.


	6. I'll Be There Forever

**Chapter 6: I'll Be There Forever**

* * *

Carlos woke up with a start. It was 2 days after Katie and Camille's mall trip, and the two of them had the apartment to themselves from 9 that morning until 7 that night. He and Katie had fallen asleep watching TV, apparently, because she was tucked into his side, sobbing in her sleep. Carlos tightened his grip on her shoulders and gently shook her. Her eyes snapped open, and she continued sobbing into his shoulder."Katie, Katie, what's wrong. "Carlos begged. "Sweetheart, you need to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you"

"Robynne" Katie stated, sobbing. Carlos tightened his grip on her, he hated her crying, and it made him hurt inside and want to defend her. He wasn't used to her crying; before she had been pregnant she hadn't been a crier. She buried her head into his chest now, and he put his hand on the back of her head, his other hand rubbing small circles on her back. "Robynne"

"What about her, what's wrong?" Carlos asked gently, rocking her back and forth, desperate to comfort her in any way possible.

"I had a nightmare" Katie mumbled. "I dreamt that my dad came after Robynne was born and he got custody of me because I was 17 and he made us sign our rights over, and then she got sick and was in the hospital and he was preventing us from going and seeing her, and she died"  
Carlos bit his lip, wondering what had put that into her mind and then sighed. "We're not going to lose her, and I won't sign my rights over to him, even if he's holding a gun to my head."

"You promise?"

"Yes, of course, this is my child and I'm not letting her or you go anywhere any time soon. You're stuck with me" Katie continued to let out a few more sniffles. " Can I sing you and Robynne a song? It may help you fall asleep again." Katie nodded and then both sit up carefully. Carlos knew it was noon, but he had read that she needed a lot of sleep in order to keep herself and Robynne healthy.

" What song do you want me to sing for you and Robynne?"

Katie thought for a moment and smiled softly. "Please Be Mine? That song is darling, slow and sweet."

Carlos nodded as she lay down on the couch, her head in his lap. She was laying slightly turned so she wasn't flat on her back, a position that wasn't good for the baby. Carlos cleared his throat and began singing. Katie smiled up at him, eyes fluttering shut, smiling even brighter when she felt Carlos absently rest his hand on the small bump on her stomach that was Robynne.

"But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better, all our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you, till the end, the end of time, please be mine" Carlos finished, smiling when he saw her dead asleep. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight beautiful"

Katie smiled up at him and then opened her eyes. "I'll be yours" she said softly. Carlos smiled.

"and I promise, I'll be here forever. Your strong arms, someone to lean on- I'll be everything you need." Carlos promised. "You never have to be alone again. Except when you want some time alone"

"Right now, I just want to be with you without Kendall breathing down our necks." Katie sighed, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Carlos grabbed the remote and flipped the channel from Katie's chick flick to another channel, where the movie Delivering Milo was on. It was about a baby who didn't want to be born, so God had an angel convince him life on earth was worth the effort. Carlos grinned and settled into watch it, since it was the only non rated R movie on, and he didn't want to expose his baby to that. He was going to be a good parent and shelter his daughter as much as he could, while still letting her know what the world was all about, just like his parents had. He'd turned out pretty well, and he wanted the same for his little girl. He'd do whatever it took to make sure she and Katie were as happy as possible.

* * *

A/N: Yeha, this is short, I'll update tomorrow or Saturday. This is just a filler chapter and I'm getting really tired and light headed, so I need to get some sleep. :) I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll update sooner than I did before. Thank you to Zayna for helping me by writing a bit of this and suggesting the plot. the song was Please be Mine by the Jonas Brothers.

The next chapter, they're finally gonna tell Griffin. And you tell me how do you want him to react? Mad? Understanding? Go off on some rant to Carlos about how having a child changes you? You give me the suggestions, how do you think Griffin will react.

How do you think the fangirls will react? Should Katie have to deal with death threats, and garbage? Being called a slut?

and do you want the record company to stand by Carlos or should Gustavo have to buy them out of their contracts and operate solo again?


	7. Lucky

**Chapter 7: Lucky**

* * *

The next morning found Carlos, Katie, Kendall, James and Logan sitting in Griffin's central office in the better part of Los Angeles, an office he rarely visited but happened to be in for the week. Normally, it felt like he spent his time camped out at Rocque Records, which was in Malibu. Katie figured this was because his home was in Malibu, and because Malibu was just nicer than LA for the most part, being so close to the beach and all.

Carlos took Katie's hand softly. "It's gonna be okay. No matter what happens." He promised. Kendall, sitting on Katie's other side, put his arm over her shoulder. Logan was sitting on Kendall's lap, since the office only had 4 chairs and Gustavo had one of those. James was standing behind Katie, gripping her shoulders nervously with one hand, the hand resting on Carlos's shoulder.

Camille, Mama Knight, Carlos's family and Kelly were waiting outside. Gustavo had gone to find Griffin, who hadn't shown up at their 10 am appointment. As he had left, Gustavo had muttered something about "stupid llama touching, warm pants wearing, CEO's with no brains". Everyone was nervous to see how Griffin reacted, because they were going to tell him about Katie's pregnancy when he got there.

Katie smiled up at her boyfriend. "I know." She said softly. "He can't force me into an abortion, it's too late for one anyways and we'll be together" she said softly, squeezing his hand. "No matter what happens, everything's going to be just fine"

The door swung open, as Griffin breezed in, followed by his two groupies and Gustavo followed, a glare on his face. Gustavo sat down in the chair next to Carlos as Griffin sat in his desk chair. "What do you guys want, I was trying to find my warm pants" Griffin said, folding his hands on his desk.

Carlos and Katie exchanged nervous glances, not sure how to respond to this statement. Kendall bit his lip as Logan and James exchanged glances. Gustavo cleared his throat. "Katie, do you want to start?" he asked awkwardly. "Or I can tell them-"

"I will, I will" Carlos said. "Griffin, Katie is-how do I put this?...She's going to have a baby" Carlos explained. Griffin's eyebrows shot up. "My baby" he said, somehow managing to sound excited, proud and embarrassed at the same time.

Griffin coughed. "Yes, well, I see. So why are all of you here?'

"Because that's our little sister and we're a band. We do things together" Kendall explained.

"Oh. Well, I must saw, Kendall, I've very disappointed in you"

"Me? What did I do!" Kendall asked, eyebrows shooting up. "I didn't do anything!"

"Sorry, I thought you were the strange helmeted boy."

"I'm not weird! And my name is Carlos!"

"Oh, well, I'm very disappointed. James, why are you sitting on Kendall's lap?"

"I'm Logan, and because Kendall made me sit here because he wanted to sit next to Katie and he wanted me to be comfortable" Logan said. "I guess that's how boyfriends work…"

"and you're gay. Gustavo, is there anything else about these boys you aren't telling me?" Griffin asked coolly. Carlos hated how Griffin said everything with a smile. He could be diagnosing someone with cancer and say it was that stupid, shit eating smile.

Gustavo glanced at them and then at Griffin. "I don't think so. The fans need to know, Griffin, how do we go about this?"

"Sell the story to a reputable source, like- Global Enquirer. Now I'm done with you four, except for the two cuddlers"

"Kendall and Logan" James reminded him.

"Do I look like I care?" Griffin asked. "As for you two, you have to hide your sexuality until after the craziness from the baby dies down and has been down for a year or so. That means you have to fake date girls until then. I'll find you some girls to date. Kendall, what would you say to dating Mercedes, she still thinks you're cute"

Kendall blinked. "Uh-do I have another option?"

"No"

"Then why did you ask?" Kendall asked, annoyed. "Why would you ask if I don't have an option!" he pushed Logan off his lap and stood up. James quickly grabbed Kendall by the back of the shirt, preventing him from lunging at the older man. Logan shoved him back into the seat and sat on his lap, forcing all his weight against Kendall so Kendall couldn't get up.

Griffin stood up. "Because I can, that's why. Now, I have about 10 goats to milk, so, I'll catch you later boys" and he breezed out of the office.

Katie blinked. "Well- that was- anticlimactic" she said as she and Carlos stood up. "I expected him to flip out."

"I didn't, he's Griffin, he's evil but never flips out" Carlos said, wrapping an arm around Katie's waist. He stopped and watched Kendall and Logan. "You two okay? Griffin was mean to you"

"He wasn't that mean, he just knows that a ton of controversy will make records plummet, and that's bad" Logan said. "I think Kendall and I can fake date for a year and a half. Well, Kendall can, and I can plug along assuring Kendall that I'm not cheating" he stood up, and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. "I love you, Kendall, and don't you ever forget it" he said softly, as Kendall smiled at him.

Katie smiled at Carlos, putting her head on his shoulder. "They're so cute" she said with a smile. Carlos smiled too.

"You know, this bump gets bigger every day" Carlos commented as they walked out. "I love the thought that it's my child in there. It makes me so happy" he said, opening the door. Anxious faces awaited. "He wasn't mad at us. He was mad at Kendall and Logan though" He said. "Katie has a doctor's appointment, so we've got to go" he said with a smile, clasping her hand and leading her out. "We'll see you all at home"

Katie smiled as they walked out. "We don;'t have a doctor's appointment"

"Yeah, I wanted you to myself for a while' Carlos said with a smirk. "So I made reservations at that Italian restaurant-"

"I'm craving hot dogs"

"I made reservations at Weinershnitzel then" Carlos said with a grin. "and that is my child, wanting hot dogs"

Katie laughed. "Yeah, you're right"

* * *

The next day, Carlos and Katie did a press conference announcing the pregnancy. Fans were upset, but took it rather well, in Carlos's opinion, because the next day, congratulations began pouring in. 4 days later, the boy had a concert at Staples Center.

"Okay, Katie, you stay here, and I'll come check on you when I can" Carlos promised. They were in the guy's large dressing room, and Carlos was trying to make Katie relax while he was on stage. Kendall, James and Logan were on the other side, laughing about something and Camille was talking to Carlos's mom a few feet away, telling about the "Camille Method" of acting. Katie glared at her boyfriend, giving him the Knight trademark stink eye, a look that made plants whither.

"Carlos, I'm pregnant, not dying!" Katie argued. Carlos gave her a look and crossed his arms, watching as Kelly brought in a box with a pink bow on it.

"Who's that for?" Carlos asked curiously, digging at the bowl of jelly beans on the end table nexr to Katie.

"Katie" Kelly said with a grin. "It's a gift." She said with a smile, putting it on Katie's ever shrinking lap.

Carlos watched Katie undo the wrapping paper and peek into the box. She stared into it for a minute, and then, with a scream, the box went flying across the room, clattering next to James's feet and Katie's hands covered her face, and she began sobbing hysterically. James knelt down and picked up the box as Carlos slipped into the seat with her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and began shaking. "James, what was in that box?" Carlos asked gently.

James shook his head as he stared into it, Logan and Kendall peering over his shoulder. "It was just a letter saying that Katie's going to be a horrible parent and will probably drop the baby on her head and kill it because she's such a slut and that people like Katie don't deserve to share the same planet as people like you do. Oh, and that they would kill her if they could"

Carlos tightened his grip on Katie as Kendall yanked the box out of James's hands and stomped on it, shouting cuss words. "GUSTAVO, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Kendall basically screamed.

Gustavo burst in, followed by Freight Train and Mrs. Knight. Kendall picked the box up. "Whoever is in charge of monitoring our fan mail, I want him or her fired, after they get a good long verbal assault." Kendall said angrily. "and I want to be the one to do it!"

Gustavo gave him a look. "What is going on, why is Katie crying, and why is Kendall having another tantrum?" he asked Logan after a minute.

Logan shook his head. "Katie got some pretty explicit hate mail. It's not even worth reading. It shook her up. Carlos, calm her down or she could go into premature labor! She's only four and half months, you need to get her clam. Her heart rate's probably through the roof right now." Logan commanded. "If she's not calm in 2 minutes, I'm finding a medic" Logan decided. "Kendall, calm yourself down, she's fine"

Kendall chucked the box across the room, it hit the wall and landed neatly in a trash bin. "Logan, that's my baby sister! That's not okay!"

Logan nodded, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist. "Yeah, I know, but getting like this won't help" he said softly. "James, go tell the ticketers to tell people not to come" he commanded. "We can't go on like this, Carlos needs to be with Katie, Kendall needs to be with her, and-Mama Knight, please-" he groaned as the mother started crying.

James rushed out of the room. "Okay, so what's going on?" Gustavo asked.

Logan sighed. "Concerts canceled. Carlos, for the last time, calm her down!" he shouted. "That's it, Freight Train, go find a medic, if she gets more worked up we're going to have to put her on bed rest" he said. He let go of Kendall and went over to Katie, kneeling down and putting his hand on her knee. "Sweetie, you need to take deep breaths, calm down, this isn't healthy for Robynne" he urged.

Carlos sighed. "She's calming down, Logan. She's getting there. Gustavo, I want whoever let this through fired!"

Gustavo nodded. "Kendall already requested that. Kendall, would you like to deliver the news?" he asked.

Kendall nodded. "Hell yes I would!" He said, grabbing Gustavo by the jacket and dragging him out of the room.

Kelly, who had been standing there, shell shocked, finally spoke up. "I'm-Mrs. Knight, let's go get some tea, something to help calm Katie down" she decided. She put her arm over Mrs. Knight's shoulder and guided her out of the room.

Carlos's parents and Camille came over, Maria offering Katie a comforting hand on her shoulder, Juan with an arm wrapped around his wife with an angered expression on his face and Camille crouching down next to Logan as James came back in. James sat down on the arm of the chair.

Katie finally calmed down enough to talk. "Who-who would do that?"

James rubbed her back. "Someone who doesn't know how special you are" he said softly as the door opened again, reveling a medic, who was probably a Lakers' Medic, but hopefully at least knew what to do, and Freight Train, who was explaining what happened. Carlos smiled gratefully, Freight Train had always had a soft spot for Katie and Carlos knew she considered him more of a dad than she considered her own dad. Freight Train stood in the door, watching the situation.

The medic checked her over quickly. "I think she should stay down for the night,and call her doctor in the morning, she's calming down nicely. Just keep her calm and get some rest."

Carlos nodded. "James, can you carry her? You're a little more- well, you're the tallest and I can trust you not to drop her"

James nodded and stood up, lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on, rolling her eyes as Carlos and Logan quickly grouped on either side of James, ready to break her fall if James slipped. James carried her to the car, or she assumed, because she blinked and she was in Carlos's arms in bed.

Carlos stirred. "Hey, you need anything?"

Katie groaned. "Was that all a dream? The letter?"

"Sorry sweetie, I wish." Carlos said softly. "You fell asleep in James's arms in in the parking lot, and we let you sleep" he said.

Katie burrowed into his chest. "What happened with Kendall?"

"The mail staff is fired and Kendall punched someone. He was worried sick about you, James finally got him in bed like 20 minutes ago. Logan fainted the moment we got him, we agreed to live him lying in the living room"

"What about our parents?"

"Your mom went to bed right after Logan dropped, crying, my parents are sleeping in Logan and Kendall's bed tonight, and Kendall's in James's. James is still up, I think he's gonna crash on the couch that Logan missed"

"Oh." Katie sighed. She thought for a minute and then spoke up. "Do you think I'll be a bad parent?" she asked softly.

Without hesitation, Carlos replied. "No. I think you're going to be the best mother and wife I could ask for. We made a mistake, we slipped up. But- I think it was fate, because everything is going to be fine, no matter what. I'll be here, with you forever, and no matter what anyone else thinks, you're amazing Katie. Everything about you. I'm lucky to have you"

Katie put her head on his chest. "No, I'm lucky to have you."

Carlos grinned "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend" he sang out.

Katie closed her eyes. "I love you"

Carlos smiled. "I love you more"

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwww…..

So now the drama starts…

By the way, I picture Katie as looking like Selena Gomez with lighter hair, when she's older,sooo….if you want just imagine Selena and Carlos….

I really liked Kendlal's reaction, idk why…protective brother…

oh yeah, this took so long because i have a broken pinky...typing with 9 fingers is harder than it looks


	8. I'll Protect You

**Chapter 8: I'll Protect You**

* * *

It was a rarity that Katie and Carlos had any time alone, they were both so busy all the time, Katie dealing with fans wanting to know every detail of her and Carlos's relationship, Carlos dealing with work. He hated it, because he would rather enjoy Katie and the pregnancy, his dad had always said that the pregnancy with the first child was like magic, but he enjoyed it when he could and when he couldn't, Camille and Mama Knight, as well as his own mother, followed Katie around with a video camera most of the time.

Tonight, however, was special. Carlos had complained that he and Katie never got to go on dates, since when they did they got swarmed, so they found themselves by the Palmwoods pool, with an elaborate dinner- of Katie's newest craving, shrimp scampi, and garlic bread, which was Camille's speciality. Carlos had smelled Logan's chocolate lava cake when he had walked into the apartment earlier, so he could only assume that that wonderful delicacy would be soon to follow, since it was both and Katie's favorite and Katie had been craving chocolate nonstop for 2 weeks.

It had been roughly a week since the letter incident, and Katie seemed to have moved on, although Carlos had noticed she had started being a little less stubborn about things and had started acting more like her mother and his- maternal and caring, which was starting to drive him crazy because now he had 2 women on his case all the time and one of them was pregnant and likely to start sobbing whenever he got frustrated with her for trying to baby him. He guessed this was just Katie trying to be a good parent/partner, but he really didn't need to her to color code his closet, he was happy with all his clothes in a pile on the floor of his closet.

"So-James is a better cook then we thought" Katie said with a smile, pointing at the pasta with her fork. "He should cook every night"

Carlos swallowed. "I heartily agree" he said with a laugh. "Did you do something different with your hair?" he asked, he'd noticed it three times now.

"I let James mess with it tonight" Katie said. "He's been wanting to since I was 10, he says I have the best hair ever."

Carlos smiled. "I agree. It's so pretty, I hope Robynne has your hair. I hope she looks like you in general. But at the same time, I hope she looks like me, so I don't have to chase guys off her all the time. But I don't want hher to get bullied for looking like her dad. But if anyone bullied her, they'll have me and Kendall to deal with"

Katie laughed. "You two, my macho men. And hers. She's going to be fine, whatever happens, she has Knight in her, in case you didn't notice, we don't take crap from anyone."

Carlos smiled. "That's true." He said, thinking back to James's audition. "If we were to have more kids, how many would you want?" he asked off handily.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know, three or four more maybe. Maybe one. I definetel want more kids at some point" she said. "But let's get through this birth before we talk about how many more we're going to have" she said with a smile.

Carlos smiled. "I guess. I'm just- I'm excited to have a family, you know I've always loved kids"

"I know." Katie said, "that's why I'm not as scared now as I was when you didn't know. I know you'll take care of me and Robynne." She said.

"I will" Carlos promised.

The couple finished their meal with small talk but mostly silence. Logan appeared as soon as Katie took her last bite with his dessert in hand. He set it down on the table, and whipped out a knife, cutting the cake, stopping when Katie let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, as Logan studied her.

Katie shook her head. "I'm- I've had four contractions in the last 10 minutes." She finally admitted.

Logan put the knife down. "Katie, you're just almost five months, come on." He said. "Go, get in the car. Carlos, we need to take her to emergency, Robynne can't live this early." He said. "No time to even get the others, I'll call them on the way to the ER. No, I'll text Kendall to meet us" he decided., whipping out his phone.

Katie stood up slowly, followed by Carlos, who hurried over to her, wrapping his arm around her. "Logan, what's going to happen to her?' he asked as they began walking towards the car. Katie had her head buried in his shoulder, mumbling something about how scared she was.

Logan put his phone back in his pocket. "They'll give her an injection of something and keep her over night, and put her on bed rest for a while." He said. "Probably keep her on an IV." He added as they approached the car. He clicked it unlocked and watched as Katie and Carlos clambered into the back, Katie immediately burying her face back in Carlos's chest. As he opened the car door, James and Kendall came sprinting towards them, Kendall wordlessly sliding into the backseat next to Katie, James sitting in the front.

Carlos tightened his grip on Katie as Kendall put his hand on her back, both silently praying that they got there in time. Kendall didn't want to see the pain this would cause his sister and Carlos- and he knew that if it did, they would fall apart. Carlos, meanwhile, couldn't bear the thought of losing his baby- and of maybe loosing Katie. He was pretty sure that that would kill him. He heard Katie moan as another contraction hit and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's going to be okay" he whispered. "I know it is. We're not going to loose Robynne" he whispered. He wouldn't let that happen. He just wouldn't. "I'll protect you"

* * *

a/n: You may kill me now.

I'll probably do a better update tomorrow or Thursday if DALTON would like to finally review…..


	9. Stress

**Chapter 9: Stress**

* * *

At the ER, Kendall and Carlos rushed to the front desk, leaving a shaking Katie panting and breathing heavily in James's arms as Logan held her hand. Carlos slammed into the desk first, opened his mouth, and couldn't find the words to describe the situation, instead staring at the receptionist blankly and opening and closing his mouth. Kendall, however, found a bit more composure. "My little sister, she's 16, and she's pregnant and she's only 5 months along and she's having contractions" Kendall explained. He pointed at the other three, Katie leaning on James shaking and beginning to cry. "Please, my mom's on her way but you've got to treat her now" he said.

"I can. Name please"

"Katherine Alexandra Knight" Kendall said.

"Weight"

"Uh, Carlos, what did she weigh last time?"

"She wouldn't let me see., probably around 145" Carlos guessed.

"Date of birth?"

"June 15, 1997" Kendall filled in. "She's 5"3 " he said before she could ask. "Please, just treat her, it's an emergency." He pleaded. "She's only 16"

The receptionist nodded. "I'm going to go find a doctor, I can the contractions are getting bad. I would know, I've had 7 kids" she said. "Someone, get her off her feet, that will make the labor slow down and keep her from hurting herself or the baby." She commanded, standing up and tapping someone on the shoulder, before hurrying somewhere.

James led Katie to a chair and she sat down. A few minutes later, the receptionist came out with a nurse, who had a wheel chair, and Carlos helped Katie into it. "Can I please go back with her, I'm the father of the baby" he asked. The nurse nodded

"The older brother can come back too, he's on the list of her guardians, so he can sign all the permissions we need." The nurse said. Kendall nodded and followed them back to a private room, since the receptionist had recognized Kendall and Carlos, she had informed someone who had gotten them in quicker, for everyone's safety.

"Okay, sweetie, just lie here and a doctor will be in shortly" The nurse said. "Big brother, can you come with me to fill out the paperwork?" she said. Kendall nodded and followed.

Katie shook her head "Carlos, I'm so scared" she mumbled, pressing her head into his chest.

Carlos stroked her back. "It'll be okay. They're taking care of you" he whispered, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I know we're going to be fine" he promised, gently rocking her back and forth and humming a random song to her. "Everything is going to be okay, because I can already see myself holding Robynne. We're not going to loose her"

"You promise?" Katie asked softly, shaking in his arms. "I'm so scared, I don't want to lose her. Why is this happening?" she asked.

"Do I look like Logan? We can ask him. Or the doctor. "Carlos said. "I promise, Katie, everything is going to be okay. I love you, just remember that" he whispered. "I can't do much, I'm only one person, but I can protect you and Robynne" he promised. He really meant it. Maybe he had gotten it from being with Kendall so much, but he had always had it set in his mind that Katie needed protection, even if she wouldn't admit it. Now that she was pregnant and was his responsibility, he almost had something to prove to himself with her; that he wasn't the biggest jerk in the world, and that he could do this. That he could be just as good of a father and husband as his father was. He'd be happy as if he could be half as good as his dad. He didn't know much, but he knew, more than anything else, he and Katie Knight were meant to be together. He was only 19, almost 20, and she was only 16, 17 in 5 months, but he knew that he and Katie were like peanut butter and jelly- two halves of a whole. It was weird, he'd grown up thinking of her as a little sibling almost, and then they'd gone to this- but it wasn't weird anyomore and stranger things had happened.

A doctor came in shortly. "Okay, I'm looking for Katie Knight, I'm the correct room, right?" he asked. Carlos nodded. "Okay, so I hear you're-"the doctor broke off as Kendall tumbled into the room. "Can I help you?" he asked, confused.

Kendall pointed at Katie "Litle sister."he said breathlessly. The doctor nodded.

"Okay. It says here you've been experiencing early labor" the doctor continued. "So what I'm going to do is give you an injection of terbutaline, which should make them stop and we're going to keep you over night. After that, you'll be on bed rest and an IV of drugs to help keep the contractions from restarting for the next 2 and a half months, so ensure you go until the baby can survive"

Katie groaned. "Joy" she mumbled.

Carlos glanced at the doctor. "Can you do it now?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, I can." The doctor said. "and there's an OBGYN on the way, to do a physical. " he said. "But you should be fine, Kendall said the contractions have only been happenng for 30 minutes."

"Every five minutes though" Katie said. Carlos squeezed her hand as a nurse came in wit the shots and the doctor began preparing them. "I hate needles. I really hate needles" Katie mumbled.

Carlos patted her head. "Here, you don't need to look at it" he said, letting her bury her face in his chest. The doctor took her arm and after a couple of preparations, gave her the shot. She squeeked and Kendall stepped forward, ready to defend, but Carlos gave Kendall a look and he stopped.

A while later, they moved Katie into a private hospital room to sleep in. Carlos ended up curled up in the bed with her, while Kendall, Logan and James slept leaning against the wall, letting her mom have the chair. Carlos stayed up for a while after Katie and the others were sound asleep. He could breathe easy, everything was fine and Katie and Robynne were safe now, both technically speaking, safe in his arms. It was probably just nerves getting to him, but for some reason, he was so completely happy with his tiny little family, it was the most perfect thing to him. He knew in his heart, that despite what worries he had- everything was gonna be okay. As long as he had Katie and Robynne.

* * *

James was pacing up and down the halls in deep thought. There was so much stress around him these days he could hardly think straight. The other night he thought four times that eight was twelve. His mind was too preoccupied about Katie, Carlos, the baby and Camille that he hadn't had time for himself. He exhaled harshly and slumped into a chair. James pinched the bridge of his nose, continuing to think. Something hit him, an idea ,yet this idea wasn't going to turn out too well. James was going to have break up with Camille. He needed space from everyone, time for himself to get away from all this stress. He needed time to help out with Katie, Carlos and the baby. He's the other protective older brother that will be there. He loved her, more than anything, but Camille could wait. James stood up and searched for Camille, " I think I'm a terrible person for doing this," he mumbled to himself.

James spotted Camille staring at the open window. Everything seemed so serene but James was going to ruin it. A part of him hated himself right now.

" Camille?" James said quietly not wanting to frighten Camille. Camille turned facing James ,she smiled.

" Hi James. What's up?" She said happily.

" I need to talk to you," Camille stepped closer to James, " please promise me you're going to understand." Camille nods.

" What is it James?" James tooks a gulp of air before speaking.

" I'm breaking – up with you," James looked at Camille as she pulled her hand back about to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. " Camille stop! I'm not breaking- up with you because I don't like you. I love you, sweetheart, more than anything in the world, I'm breaking- up with you because I'm stressed out right now."

" I'm stressed too James but I'm not breaking up with you," Camille replied harshly, beginning to struggle out of James' grip but he didn't move.

" Look I'm sorry ok? I hardly have time to think straight, I need to help around with Katie and Carlos. Alright. I'm sorry," James let go of Camille's wrist and turned on his heels, before Camille slapped him, heading back out of the hallway.

Camille stood there numbly for several minutes, blinking. She honestly hadn't expected that. She was stressed out about Katie too, but she wanted to spend the rest of her life with James. She wanted to marry him. She had thought he loved her. She had thought he wanted her. She had thought she would never have to go through a break up again. A part of her hated his guts. He could have just wanted to take a break, but no, he had to break up with her instead. And yet-somewhere inside of her- she knew- she'd never get over him. Not until the day she drove off a cliff and lived. And she wasn't going to go around driving off cliffs…so she'd love him forever.

James, meanwhile, walked into Katie's hospital room. Logan and Kendall were sitting on the floor, Logan using Kendall's shoulder as a pillow, fast asleep, and in the bed, Katie was using Carlos's chest as a pillow, a giant smile on her face. It was almost creepy. "Hey' he said glumly to no one in particular.

Kendall looked up. "What's wrong? I know you, don't lie" he said seriously.

"Camille and I broke up. I can't deal with the stress and she was the one thing I can minimize. Work, Baby, Carlos, Katie, Girlfriend. I can't quit work, I can't stop the fact Katie's pregnant or that Carlos still doesn't know what a blow job is, or that I'm the only one of us who can lift Katie and over power her, so I have to take a break from dating for a while. Just until Robynne is a few months old. Just until things cool down. Just until things aren't as nuts. Then, I hope, she'll understand"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "You don't need to give up your social life for me and Katie. And it's Camille, she won't" he pointed out. "But you regret this, don't you" he said. "You look at her like I look at Katie, like how Kendall looks at Logan. And right now, talking about her, you want to cry." He observed.

"Yeah"

"No offense but you're dumber than I thought" Carlos announced.

James shrugged. "I did what I had to. You guys need me, and she hasn't been as focused on her career as she could be. So it's for the best." He said. "I'm going to go gray if I have so much stress. And Katie's my little sister"

Kendall scoffed. "Dude, she's not."

"I just had to okay? Camille, if she's the one, will understand and accept that I never stopped loving her. If Camille doesn't, then obviously, we were going to break up anyways at some point" James announced. "I still love her but I couldn't take the stress"

But why was he more miserable now?

In the end, though, he had to take what happened and learn frm it. Camille would understand, in the end. Until then, he could finally sleep at night and finally make sense of everything. He just didn't know how he'd ever be happy without Camille. Especially not with Katie and Carlos, the queen and king of adorable love, around. Maybe he'd just feed off of their adoration until Camille understood.

* * *

A/N: poor James. Thanks to Zayna for writing the break up…ilu zayney…

Well, now that you know that everything is okay, high ho high ho, it's off to sleep I go…


End file.
